


Supernatural Commentary 2017

by iiii, welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [17]
Category: Supernatural, Tumblr - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda





	1. January

[1/5/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/155469209252/john-winchester-and-child-neglect-a)

[#^this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%5Ethis) [#John Winchester is a bad parent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-Winchester-is-a-bad-parent) [#we keep saying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-keep-saying) [#'he acted culpably'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27he-acted-culpably%27) [#they keep saying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-keep-saying) [#'BUT HE MEANT WELL'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27BUT-HE-MEANT-WELL%27) [#as though the two are mutually exclusive](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-though-the-two-are-mutually-exclusive) [#and the good intentions obviate the abuse](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-good-intentions-obviate-the-abuse) [#but that's not how it works](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-that%27s-not-how-it-works) [#sure I guess he loved his kids but he was *really* bad at it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sure-I-guess-he-loved-his-kids-but-he-was-%2Areally%2A-bad-at-it) [#still abusive](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-abusive)

* * *

[1/8/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/155611649815/mittensmorgul-her-roses-never-fall)

Dean _was _possessed, once, just long enough to be made to kill his cousin, and then the khan worm bailed out for reasons not clearly specified in the episode. So @[hekate1308](http://hekate1308.tumblr.com/post/155150650657)‘s theory has canonical support.

The humanity/divinity/angelity(?) thing is backing into a re-hash of the [Arian controversy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FArian_controversy&t=YjJjNjZmOTZhYWFiMGMwNDY4MDM4ZjE3MmRkNGEyMGVhNjQ3YTY3MSxVblFaaUt4Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155611649815%2Fmittensmorgul-her-roses-never-fall&m=1) \- the spn writers’ room hasn’t given us much in the way of basic [trinitarianism ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTrinity&t=NzZjOTg5NzQ4ZjM3MGEzOTQ0MjA0YmFhZDJlMzQ2NTU3N2FkN2UwNixVblFaaUt4Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155611649815%2Fmittensmorgul-her-roses-never-fall&m=1)(Official Biblical Headcanon of the Catholic Church for almost two millennia now), but instead are pointing us toward one of the [heteroousianist ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHeteroousianism&t=Mzg2YmVmYjUwNmEzNTEyZGVlNmRlNDk5OTE1Mjg3OGExYTFkNGQ0MyxVblFaaUt4Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155611649815%2Fmittensmorgul-her-roses-never-fall&m=1)theories, maybe [adoptionism](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAdoptionism&t=ZjBmYzU3MDkwYWM5ZDg1Y2E5YzY1MDgwMDU1ZTJkYWZmMmM4NjExMixVblFaaUt4Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155611649815%2Fmittensmorgul-her-roses-never-fall&m=1) or [psilanthropism](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPsilanthropism&t=NmI1MzRjMjFhYmEzNTI2MGZiNTdjODY0ZTEyODVjMjhjYjQ4NWFlMixVblFaaUt4Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155611649815%2Fmittensmorgul-her-roses-never-fall&m=1)?

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#spn 6x16 ...And Then There Were None](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6x16-...And-Then-There-Were-None) [#Arian Heresy as spn canon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Arian-Heresy-as-spn-canon) [#the writers' room really does love twos and hate threes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-writers%27-room-really-does-love-twos-and-hate-threes) [#no holy ghost for them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-holy-ghost-for-them)

* * *

[1/10/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/155678715565/why-doesnt-dean-go-for-lady-cops)

It would make sense that Dean not-flirt with on-duty women cops because experimental evidence has shown him that not-flirting will get better results. Women who are working are generally not there to be flirted at, flirting is often a dominance display (along with an attempt at personal connection), women cops have a higher-than-average investment in maintaining their authority and professional distance, and women cops have the training and weaponry to forcibly enforce their personal boundaries. Plus they get skeevy dudes being skeevy at them all the time. A vagrant criminal like Dean is going to get much better results from treating a woman cop with professional respect and distance from the start.

But also, women cops on SPN are routinely costumed in practical uniforms with their shirts buttoned all the way up. Other female characters on SPN are routinely costumed in tv-standard - dressed more for summer than the actual season, dressed for a date no matter the occasion, and always the impractical shoes. 

I think someone got in Kripke’s ear about not treating women cops like Law Enforcement Barbie early on, and it’s stuck.

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#standard wardrobe rant](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/standard-wardrobe-rant) [#I kind of want to credit Amanda Tapping](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-kind-of-want-to-credit-Amanda-Tapping) [#she put her foot down about Major Carter's wardrobe on Stargate](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/she-put-her-foot-down-about-Major-Carter%27s-wardrobe-on-Stargate) [#and got to spend the next ten years in BDUs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-got-to-spend-the-next-ten-years-in-BDUs) [#instead of catsuits](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/instead-of-catsuits) [#set a good precedent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/set-a-good-precedent)

* * *

[ 1/19/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/156075855524/awed-frog-treefrogie84-jesus-fuck-show)

I incline to the view that if Sam had grown up in a normal family, he would have disappeared at 23, and shortly thereafter been murdered by a secretary from Peoria.

Setting teleology aside, the US foster care system subjects its charges to a 1-in-3 chance of sexual molestation by a caregiver and similarly increased risks of every other abuse. I don’t know whether young Dean would have consciously known the statistics. But fear of being put in the system and split up would on his part have been entirely rational.

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#social workers do try](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/social-workers-do-try) [#oh my god how they try](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-my-god-how-they-try) [#but politicians here HATE widows and orphans and strangers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-politicians-here-HATE-widows-and-orphans-and-strangers) [#will starve them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/will-starve-them) [#make easy prey of them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/make-easy-prey-of-them) [#and claim they're doing it in Christ's name](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-claim-they%27re-doing-it-in-Christ%27s-name)

[1/20/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/156138414495/chiisana-sukima-awed-frog-treefrogie84)

Tangent: this^ is why I think Sully is evil. He was trying to get Sam to run away from his bad (but familiar) family situation and into… well, we don’t know. Sam might have gotten stuck in the unstable crap shoot that is foster care. Might have found kindly people with hearts of gold. Might have found seemingly kindly people with hearts of gold who were possessed by demons. Might have spent his adolescence turning tricks on the street. Might have fallen prey to a serial killer. No way to know.

We do know that when Sully convinced little Audrey to run, he led her right into the path of an oncoming car.

[#spn 11x08 Just My Imagination](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11x08-Just-My-Imagination) [#Sully is evil](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sully-is-evil) [#John Winchester is a bad parent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-Winchester-is-a-bad-parent)

* * *

[1/28/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/156500836964/a-better-world)

**A better world**

  


I believe in something greater than myself.  
**A better world.**  
A world without sin. 

\---

Let me paint you a picture of a world without monsters or demons or any of those little buggers that go bump in the night. Of a world where no one has to die because of the supernatural. Of a new world.  
**A better world.**

[#spn 12x09 First Blood](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x09-First-Blood) [#Serenity](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Serenity) [#come to utopia](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/come-to-utopia) [#they have reavers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-have-reavers)

* * *

[1/30/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/156585882396/chiisana-sukima-caranfindel)

[#^this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%5Ethis) [#what chiisana-sukima said](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what%C2%A0chiisana-sukima-said) [#Sam is the scion of two great houses](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-is-the-scion-of-two-great-houses) [#anointed in infancy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/anointed-in-infancy) [#a noble man and knight-errant](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-noble-man-and-knight-errant) [#Crowley is a jumped-up tailor who imagines himself executive material](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Crowley-is-a-jumped-up-tailor-who-imagines-himself-executive-material) [#He's not just from trade](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/He%27s-not-just-from-trade) [#he's still in trade](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he%27s-still-in-trade) [#a paper-shuffling clerk on someone else's throne](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-paper-shuffling-clerk-on-someone-else%27s-throne)


	2. February

[2/3/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/156768760152/lily-sunder-and-the-other-mothers) **Lily Sunder and the other mothers**

End of last season, Dean [pulled a sixer of Margiekugel](http://sandraugiga.tumblr.com/post/144953558212/dorkilysoulless-sandraugiga), the mother-beer, out of the bunker fridge and drank three. Second episode of this season (”Mamma Mia”) Dean drank the other three. 

Mothers this season:

  * Mary Winchester †
  * Toni Bevell †
  * Rowena †‡
  * Gail Peterson †
  * Jody Mills †‡
  * Lorraine Fox ‡
  * Kelly Kline *
  * Lily Sunder †‡

† Scary  
‡ Bereaved  
* Expecting

I haven’t gone back over past seasons to actually check, but it feels like there’s more-than-usual mothers _qua_ mothers with lines and agency in the story this season. 

This may be confirmation bias on my part.

\-----

I need to watch it again - Was Lily romantically attached to Acabel at all? Or any angel? Isham was obsessively “in love” with her, and she didn’t want him back. Was Acabel just a kindly white knight who got between a woman and her stalker?

\-----

Again with the strong/weak nonsense. They talk like it’s the one scale that matters, but they never define their terms, and they sure as shit never notice when a compass would be more useful than diamonds or spider silk. 

[#spn 12x10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x10-Lily-Sunder-Has-Some-Regrets) [#spn 11x23 Alpha and Omega](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11x23-Alpha-and-Omega) [#spn 12x02 Mamma Mia](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x02-Mamma-Mia)

* * *

[2/8/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157010308465/space-invaders-over-the-kingdom) **Space Invaders over the Kingdom**

  


while Lily was encouraging Benjamin to sound the alarm to the remnants of the old platoon, the camera panned away to aliens descending on heaven.

then Castiel about to meet with the old platoon, under an impending alien

[#spn 12x10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x10-Lily-Sunder-Has-Some-Regrets) [#aliens attack heaven](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/aliens-attack-heaven)

* * *

[2/9/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157012667208/angel-heathers) **Angel Heathers**

  


Mirabel wearing red = Heather Chandler  
Castiel wearing green = Heather Duke  
blond angel wearing yellow = Heather McNamara  
Benjamin wearing gray = Betty Finn

[Betty Finn was friendship. Seems appropriate raiment for Benjamin and his um-friend.]

Later Castiel will come back different, wearing a blue tie, and be Veronica Sawyer: one of the powerful who breaks ranks for the wrong boy, and unintentionally becomes his accomplice in death and destruction.

For now, though, Castiel is Heather Duke, staunch supporter of the system.

[#spn 12x10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x10-Lily-Sunder-Has-Some-Regrets) [#Heathers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Heathers)

* * *

[2/9/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157025776714/ignorance-is-bliss) **Ignorance is Bliss**

Human souls, [we’ve been told before](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/118267096249/hannahs-in-her-heaven-and-alls-right-with-the), are generators from which gods & angels draw power.

Lily finds a way to avail herself of her own inherent power. Isham calls it ‘some kind of demonic pact.’ Angels routinely harness the power of human souls for their own use, and - I was going to say the angels call it righteous, but really angels don’t apply moral labels to it. Exploiting humans for angelic use is, to them, an unremarkable part of the fundamental order of the universe. Just how things are. When a human is using her own power, _that _Isham has a moral label for: demonic, evil. He is later exposed as a lying creep and killed for his sins, so the script would appear to disagree with him.

Except.

When non-humans harness the power of human souls for their purposes, that power is effectively inexhaustible. When Lily uses the power of her own soul to effect her own purposes, the power is _used up_, and doesn’t come back. The erosion of her soul is slowly rendering her inhuman, which eventually _will _make her evil.

All the trouble was started by Lily satisfying her own desire to meet an angel. She lit the first match by working her own will. Later, Isham catches Lily and May in the house because Lily stopped to collect her papers before running. The little time Lily wasted would only make the difference between May dying in the house vs. May dying in the woods out back - but still, May died in that house because Lily stopped to gather information. Lily’s lust for knowledge cost her her child.

Had Lily been content with being exploited in ignorance, she’d have kept living her wonderful life. But she sought knowledge of her exploiters, and the price was her family. She seeks revenge on those who harmed her, and it is costing her her soul.

The script is explicit that Lily is not deal-with-the-devil evil. But the script also explicitly delineates a universe in which ‘tis folly for a woman to try to be wise.

[#spn 12x10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x10-Lily-Sunder-Has-Some-Regrets) [#double-think and the powerless](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/double-think-and-the-powerless) [#nevertheless she persisted](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nevertheless-she-persisted)

* * *

[ 2/9/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157052121854/shirtlesssammy-hey-buddy) [Dean waking up next to a bunny]

() ()  
(**°**.**°**)  
(><)o

One of the [Four Hundred Rabbits](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCentzon_Totochtin&t=OTE2NmRmMWQ5MmQ5MjU5ZDRmNjY4NzYxZTBkNjQzY2MzY2ViY2NiNyxyZDJjZ1Jmcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157052121854%2Fshirtlesssammy-hey-buddy&m=1), still hanging around after the party?

[#spn 12x11 Regarding Dean](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x11-Regarding-Dean) [#bunnies bunnies it must be bunnies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bunnies-bunnies-it-must-be-bunnies) [#I've got a whole 'pets or meat' theory](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ve-got-a-whole-%27pets-or-meat%27-theory) [#about humanity's place in the spn-verse](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/about-humanity%27s-place-in-the-spn-verse) [#still working on that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-working-on-that) [#Maybe a callback to Uncle Hoppy?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Maybe-a-callback-to-Uncle-Hoppy%3F) [#there were a LOT of rabbits in season 11...](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there-were-a-LOT-of-rabbits-in-season-11...)

* * *

[2/12/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157171986374/i-find-that-doll-disturbing) **“I find that doll disturbing.”**

  


“Her father gave it to her.”

\-----

“Here, play with this, and I’ll tell you a story.”

\-----

“I remember you. a rag doll all huddled up on our doorstep.”

And tears that I have covered with patches  
Red and yellow patterns, nothing I own matches, hey  
Where I have them sewn with black stitches  
Are made exposed to be soiled and tattered, hey

I’m just a little girl, I’m Raggedy Ann  
Making believe I’m happy, hey  
Raggedy Ann, falling apart at the seams

[#spn 12x10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x10-Lily-Sunder-Has-Some-Regrets) [#spn 12x11 Regarding Dean](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x11-Regarding-Dean) [#Raggedy Ann/Mindy Smith](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Raggedy-Ann%2FMindy-Smith) [#redheads and dolls](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/redheads-and-dolls) [#the redhead *is* the doll](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-redhead-%2Ais%2A-the-doll)

* * *

[2/15/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157268226894/why-i-think-dean-did-more-than-flirt-with-her) **Why I think Dean did more than flirt with ‘her, from the waffles’**

(many bad screenshots below)

she enters the waffle house

[Keep reading](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157268226894/why-i-think-dean-did-more-than-flirt-with-her)

she spots Dean

she recognizes Dean

“Oh, my god.”

she & the two friends she came in with join the woman in the red jacket (already seated at the window table behind Dean)

ELKA: Last night, hot guy, blew off steam, **awesome! ** We said another go-round after close, but then he chased some dude out, and I was sad …but Steamy is now _right over there_ and yelling for waffles.  
HAT GIRL: Tell me more.  
RED JACKET: **That **guy? Oh, my.  
AUTUMN SCARF: Lucky Elka.  
ELKA: I’m going to go talk to him.  
HAT GIRL: Elka no  
ELKA: Elka yes

“Hi.”

“Hi. And who are you?”

…and I can’t seem to capture the moment of impact, so I sincerely hope someone’s made the gifs and I just haven’t seen them yet.

But anyway - 

Elka there is a hot waitress in a busy bar. Dudes chat her up all the time. She is over-reacting if all they did was talk quick while he was waiting for his grill order. **Way **over-reacting.

More important, production went out of their way to introduce us to Elka and her crew there in the background. They kept cutting from our boys to her girls. We can even hear some of the girls’ dialogue. Why on earth would they do that, unless they meant us to credit her story? 

[#spn 12x11 Regarding Dean](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x11-Regarding-Dean) [#more foursomes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/more-foursomes) [#Dean canonically snogged Elka](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-canonically-snogged-Elka) [#oh hey](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-hey) [#she's wearing a Pink Floyd Shirt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/she%27s-wearing-a-Pink-Floyd-Shirt) [#so was Tommy in 12x07](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-was-Tommy-in-12x07) [#things that make you go hmmm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/things-that-make-you-go-hmmm)

* * *

[2/16/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157344627084/hot-take) **Hot Take**

I think I would have gotten more out of that if I’d seen _Reservoir Dogs_. 

[#spn 12x12 Stuck in the Middle with You](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x12-Stuck-in-the-Middle-with-You) [#the going back and adding details thing was kind of neat](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-going-back-and-adding-details-thing-was-kind-of-neat) [#if time-sucking](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-time-sucking) [#but the title cards were very distracting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-title-cards-were-very-distracting)

* * *

[2/17/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157348896546/princes-of-hell) **Princes of Hell**

Azazel was a fanatic [Dean shot him in a graveyard]  
Asmodeus has his hobbies  
Dagon has her toys  
Ramiel was gone fishing [Sam lanced him in a barn]

In our ‘verse, [Dagon ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDagon&t=NTlmNGM0ZDM4OGM0NjAzNmEzMGIxZGYwODNlNmM5ZDczMzA5MGMyYSxPSVA1TGNwdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157348896546%2Fprinces-of-hell&m=1)was not a female demon but a male god. Of grain. Or possibly fish. Something about Assyrian mermen?

Ramiel says his sister Dagon has taken an interest in the bun Lucifer’s got in the oven… so I guess we’ll be meeting her next week. 

The name ‘Dagon’ might have been better applied to this week’s fisher-prince, and then next week the prince stalking Kelly Kline could have been named [Ramiel](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FRamiel&t=OGJiZTJhYzM3ODA1ZThhZmM1MmMyZDBmNjdiODczZmZhYzcxODU2NyxPSVA1TGNwdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157348896546%2Fprinces-of-hell&m=1) (fallen watcher, father of nephilim, angel whom God has set over those who rise).

[#more foursomes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/more-foursomes) [#spn 12x12 Stuck in the Middle with You](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x12-Stuck-in-the-Middle-with-You) [#spn 2x22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part II](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2x22-All-Hell-Breaks-Loose-Part-II) [#so...](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so...) [#I guess the Big Bad for season 13](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-guess-the-Big-Bad-for-season-13) [#will be Asmodeus Prince of Hell](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/will-be-Asmodeus-Prince-of-Hell) [#avenging himself for his murdered sibs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/avenging-himself-for-his-murdered-sibs) [#or trying anyway](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-trying-anyway)

* * *

[2/17/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157349423495/interesting-wardrobe-choice-dean) **Interesting wardrobe choice, Dean**

  


[#spn 12x12 Stuck in the Middle with You](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x12-Stuck-in-the-Middle-with-You) [#please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/please-tell-me-I%27m-not-the-only-one-seeing-this)

* * *

[2/18/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157389862324/nikoshine-does-anyone-else-feel-cheated-that)

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#pattern recognition](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pattern-recognition) [#the blonde lady is The Worst](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-blonde-lady-is-The-Worst) [#not unlike Betsy Devos or Kellyanne Conway](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-unlike-Betsy-Devos-or-Kellyanne-Conway) [#I don't mean to diminish the real evil of these women](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-don%27t-mean-to-diminish-the-real-evil-of-these-women) [#or any of their male cohorts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-any-of-their-male-cohorts) [#but isn't it funny how the blonde lady is The Worst](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-isn%27t-it-funny-how-the-blonde-lady-is-The-Worst) [#and their male cohorts... aren't](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-their-male-cohorts...-aren%27t)

* * *

[2/18/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157393946471/ah-little-lad-youre-staring-at-my-fingers) [[clip from Night of the Hunter](https://youtu.be/X20XIg38GcE)]

"Ah, little lad, you’re staring at my fingers. Would you like me to tell you the little story of right-hand/left-hand? The story of good and evil? H-A-T-E! It was with this left hand that old brother Cain struck the blow that laid his brother low. L-O-V-E! You see these fingers, dear hearts? These fingers has veins that run straight to the soul of man. The right hand, friends, the hand of love. Now watch, and I’ll show you the story of life. Those fingers, dear hearts, is always a-warring and a-tugging, one agin t'other. Now watch ‘em! Old brother left hand, left hand he’s a fighting, and it looks like love’s a goner. But wait a minute! Hot dog, love’s a winning! Yessirree! It’s love that’s won, and old left hand hate is down for the count!"

[#Night of the Hunter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Night-of-the-Hunter) [#spn 11x02 Form and Void](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11x02-Form-and-Void) [#Sam used this and 'Sugar Shack'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-used-this-and-%27Sugar-Shack%27) [#to lure those infected by Darkness](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/to-lure-those-infected-by-Darkness) [#lots of villains ostentatiously sugaring their coffee lately](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lots-of-villains-ostentatiously-sugaring-their-coffee-lately) [#and the struggle between love and hate is a constant](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-struggle-between-love-and-hate-is-a-constant)

* * *

[2/18/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157405260309/welkinalauda-mr-ketch-pulls-up-to-the-cool-jazz) [[Dave Brubeck - Take Five](https://youtu.be/vmDDOFXSgAs)] 

Mr Ketch pulls up to the cool jazz strains of “Take Five.”

The anti-Lucifer [Five-Man Band](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftvtropes.org%2Fpmwiki%2Fpmwiki.php%2FMain%2FFiveManBand&t=ODNkYThkYjQ4MjI1NDlkNjIwNTJiNzBlMTM3NWE0OTk0ZDIxNDZjMyxCNnJWelZ5Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157405260309%2Fwelkinalauda-mr-ketch-pulls-up-to-the-cool-jazz&m=1) (witch, angel, king of hell, giant, fire extinguisher) gets back together for one last show.  
[”The Chick is often considered the heart of the group. This role is played by a woman or girl. Someone female. Otherwise, it is not a Five-Man Band.” Cf. Ladyheart.]

They set their stage in room 5 at the Plains Motel.

After the show, Castiel tries to treat Kelly to lunch at the Five Corners Cafe, but she slips out the back instead.

[ welkinalauda ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157405260309/welkinalauda-mr-ketch-pulls-up-to-the-cool-jazz)

“You know, there’s only five things in all creation it can’t kill.”  
– Mary Winchester

[how did Samuel know that to tell Mary, back when she was a girl? How is it that he knew, when the King of the Crossroads, who knows that knowledge is power and _finds shit out_, didn’t? And did Samuel happen to give Mary a list of the five things? ‘Cause that would be helpful information.]

I’ve never been sure if ‘five things’ meant ‘five specific singular entities’ or ‘five classes of entities.’ We know the Colt won’t kill Lucifer, because Dean tried the experiment. Does that imply

  * the archangels, and four other types of entities, are immune;
  * the four archangels, and one other specific singular entity, are immune; or
  * Lucifer and four other specific singular non-archangel entities are immune?

Right now, I’m looking at LOTUS and thinking it’s the first one.

They made a big point of lampshading the number five in that episode, starting with the Brubeck and Ketch. They had Lucifer pose next to the number 5, and they had Kelly make her escape under the Five Corners sign. as if to say, **_he _**is among the five, and **_she _**is among the five.

I think where they’re going with all that is, archangels (as a class) are immune to the Colt, so archangelic nephilim will be immune, and as a side-effect Kelly will also be immune - definitely while she’s pregnant, with an option for Colt-immunity as a permanent after-effect.

The Men of Letters will try to kill Kelly with the Colt. It won’t work.

[#spn 12x08 LOTUS](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x08-LOTUS) [#spn 12x12 Stuck in the Middle with You](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x12-Stuck-in-the-Middle-with-You) [#spn 5x10 Abandon All Hope](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x10-Abandon-All-Hope) [#this episode was brought to you by the number five](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-episode-was-brought-to-you-by-the-number-five) [#making predictions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/making-predictions) [#which almost guarantees it'll happen differently](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-almost-guarantees-it%27ll-happen-differently) [#if at all](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-at-all) [#which I'd be ok with actually](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-I%27d-be-ok-with-actually) [#because that is some massively creepy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-that-is-some-massively-creepy) [#woman-as-incubator shit right there](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/woman-as-incubator-shit-right-there) [#and I'd be really happy if they did something else](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-I%27d-be-really-happy-if-they-did-something-else)

* * *

[2/20/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157492905337/marys-back-and-has-johns-journal-shes-sort-of)

Mary’s back and has John’s journal. She’s sort of made a point of not asking her sons what kind of parent John actually was, not finding out how the boys got from being little children to being great big men. I’m not clear on how much she knows/understands about cupids and angelic breeding programs meant to cross vessel bloodlines and all that.

Michael is all over the foreshadowing. I’ve seen speculation that Michael could be coming to Mary in dreams or visions as John. 

Adam’s been in the foreshadowing too, though. His body (and likely his soul) is in the cage with Michael. If/when Michael returns to earth, it really ought to be in the pre-consented vessel he’s got handy.

Speaking of vessels - what we last saw of Lucifer had a strong suggestion of Nick, but Nick’s body is long since burned through. It’s one thing to have Nick as the representation of Lucifer in the visions of people who knew him best when he looked like Nick. It’s another to raise Nick’s corpse for Lucifer to walk around in on earth. Lucifer should find another vessel.

So what happens if Michael gets out of the cage wearing Adam? Be interesting to see how Mary would react. Especially if Michael-as-John had been visiting her dreams. She’d be suddenly confronted with the child her husband fathered on another woman, a boy John treated far more gently than he treated Mary’s sons. 

That might be the angle that gets her to consent to Lucifer - the chance to kill the guy who masterminded the breeding program _and _her husband’s love-child at the same time.

Say it works, and Lucifer-as-Mary kills Michael-as-Adam. 

Sam and/or Dean would then be stuck with the chore of killing Lucifer-as-Mary. 

[#spn speculation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-speculation) [#Adam's Present Location](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Adam%27s-Present-Location) [#then the boys](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/then-the-boys) [#having killed their mother](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/having-killed-their-mother) [#would emerge from their extended childhood/adolesence](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/would-emerge-from-their-extended-childhood%2Fadolesence) [#to become independent adults](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/to-become-independent-adults) [#no wait](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-wait) [#these two might have to symbolically/actually kill each other too](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/these-two-might-have-to-symbolically%2Factually-kill-each-other-too) [#to get to independence](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/to-get-to-independence) [#either way](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/either-way) [#shove another six of Margiekugel in the fridge](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/shove-another-six-of-Margiekugel-in-the-fridge)

* * *

[2/23/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157642154549/what-a-badly-written-episode) **What a badly written episode**

Filler-filler-clumsy exposition-filler-fucking stupid rationalization for hiring the same white man again-filler-mansplaining-filler-monologuing-filler-clumsy exposition with pointless flashback-confession ending in ‘let me explain’ and music played over the unheard explanation.

and: they bought a Rolling Stones song for **this **episode? Seriously **WTF**.

I’m angry about the return of Pellegrino. Two Karen Singers, two Amelia Novaks, two Linda Trans - no worries! No one will mind! Human women are fungible. But it’s vital that the (white male) principal demons return to being the same (white male) actors, and sooner rather than later. White men matter, you know, and the show has to honor their individuality.

I’m disappointed because pace is a big reason I’m still watching SPN. Even when I’m not pleased about what’s happening, it happens at a giddy clip. Yes, there are moments of stillness, bits of stretched-out tension. Those are (usually) there with purpose, integral to the pattern. This… this felt like the ‘five page’ papers I turned in all through school, that only hit five pages because of the 1-1/4″ margins and the 12 pt type. Not nearly enough material, stretched gossamer-thin to cover the space allotted. 

[#spn 12x13 Family Feud](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x13-Family-Feud) [#women are not fungible](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-are-not-fungible) [#bucklemming infestation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bucklemming-infestation)

* * *

[2/24/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157659091909/sammyanddee-i-think-that-episode-wouldve-been)

“Name something you keep up your sleeve.”

BRRZT “My blade.”

“All right, Castiel, let’s see ‘blade’!” The #5 panel flips. “Seven people said knife! Gavin, have you got a more popular answer to ‘something you keep up your sleeve’?”

“My arm.”

“Let’s see ‘his arm’.” The #1 panel flips. “Thirty-two people said arm! MacLeods, you want to pass or play?” 

[#spn 12x13 Family Feud](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x13-Family-Feud) [#let's play the feud](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/let%27s-play-the-feud)

* * *

[2/28/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157828818729/suricattus-floralmotif-trisscar368)

the psychic scenery continues up on the surface. The garage entrance is hidden, or not, depending. The pond can be an irrelevant muddy little puddle when they’re in a hurry, or a vast waterway with moldering docks when the boys are in the mood to brood. 

[#bunker fridge poetry](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bunker-fridge-poetry) [#psychic scenery](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/psychic-scenery)


	3. March

[3/2/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157932330299/mostly-a-good-episode) ** Mostly a good episode**

Dean got after Sam for trying to peacemake, and I was thinking,   
_[I learned it by watching you, Dad!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DY-Elr5K2Vuo&t=Nzc2MjVjNDZmMDdlZWIxNTVmMWYwYWJjOGNmM2M3YzRhNGE1ZjlhMyxvb3NUd2FqWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157932330299%2Fmostly-a-good-episode&m=1)_

Dean a bigger alkie than I’d hoped, if that’s all it takes to get him to let an enemy into his home. (I’m glad it turned out _not _to be a bottle of Margiekugel on the map table. So instead of two men facing off over Mom, it was just two men a world apart.)

That in-the-moment recap editing trick worked nicely on _Leverage_, but I hate it so much in _Supernatural_. It’s not just distracting, it’s insulting. And it’s become a damn habit. I need them to stop the madness, like, two episodes ago.

And oh, those ending speeches -   
– Dean’s would have worked if he was the parent, sending his teenaged daughter off into adulthood, but was condescending as fuck when directed at his own mother  
– Sam’s suddenly all-in on the ends justifying the means… and, no. The BMoL is Campbell clan 2.0. Is Sam’s life really so intolerable that he’s nostalgic for those simpler times of soullessly following orders?

[#spn 12x14 The Raid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x14-The-Raid) [#there's a reason Dean doesn't like you two following third-party orders Sam](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there%27s-a-reason-Dean-doesn%27t-like-you-two-following-third-party-orders-Sam) [#just say no](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-say-no) [#or at least demand to meet with the Watcher's Council](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-at-least-demand-to-meet-with-the-Watcher%27s-Council) [#make sure they're not actually the senior partners of Wolfram & Hart](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/make-sure-they%27re-not-actually-the-senior-partners-of-Wolfram-%26-Hart) [#*before* you sign on](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%2Abefore%2A-you-sign-on)

* * *

[3/3/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157947658069/dean-turned-south-fifty-miles-later-sam-started)

Dean turned south. 

Fifty miles later Sam started talking. What he’d done, everything he’d seen, conclusions he’d drawn, what he wanted to do, the first sketch of a plan to get it done. 

Dean let him talk. Twenty miles in he stopped making discouraging noises and turned west. When Sam got to the Colt, Dean reached over, put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and let him talk.

They stopped for the night at an armadillo-themed motel, somewhere in Texas. Fully-clothed, shoes still on, Sam curled up on the bed away from the door. Dean took off his own boots, then lay beside Sam.

“You were really brave.” Sam stared at Dean. “And smart. You did good back there.” Sam started to cry. Dean scooched closer, got his arms around Sam with Sam’s head on his chest. “You know I’m going to back your play. One hundred percent. I mean, I would anyway, because you’re my brother. But also because you’re _right_.” Sam cried harder. Dean dropped a kiss on his temple and let him cry.

Sam slept well that night.

Dean didn’t.

[#spn 12x14 The Raid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x14-The-Raid) [#episode tag](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/episode-tag) [#wish fulfillment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/wish-fulfillment) [#assuming Sam was setting the hook when he told Mick he was in](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/assuming-Sam-was-setting-the-hook-when-he-told-Mick-he-was-in) [#sure hope all y'all are right about that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sure-hope-all-y%27all-are-right-about-that)

* * *

[3/3/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157950414744/thats-it-ur-repost-nailed-why-deans-apology)

Others have proposed the theory that Sam is playing Mick, and he means to break the BMoL from the inside. If so, and if Sam & Dean had time to confer (or at least exchange hand signals), Dean making up with Mary would be part of the same con.

[#spn 12x14 The Raid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x14-The-Raid)

* * *

[3/4/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/157977194836/i-will-not-apologize-for-being-a-career-woman)

“I will not apologize for being a career woman! Besides, what’s three hundred years, more or less, to folks like us? Nothing. I’m back now. We can be a family.”

[#spn 10x10 the hunter games](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10x10-the-hunter-games) [#spn 12x14 The Raid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x14-The-Raid) [#Mary Winchester and Rowena MacLeod have a depressing amount in common](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mary-Winchester-and-Rowena-MacLeod-have-a-depressing-amount-in-common)

* * *

[3/5/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158043069439/i-need-to-hit-something-now) **I need to hit something. Now.**

Or so Dean says. Doesn’t seem to matter what - I got the impression that the bullshit ‘case’ he was trying to feed Sam was an excuse to get out of Kansas so he could find some bikers to pick a bar fight with. Sam calls him on it, so he picks a fight with Sam. Sam ditches him to chase his own troubles.

\-----

A biker conveniently delivers himself to Dean’s doorstep, complete with booze and a tattoo that interests Dean inordinately.

Dean gets out the crystal glassware. They drink at opposite ends of the map table, a whole world apart from each other, very expensive booze bottles & boxes lined up like a wall on the prime meridian. Ketch tries to bond by joining Dean in denigrating the same woman, then by claiming he and Dean are both ‘killers.’ 

And… sorta? I mean, Dean is a killer. He kills a lot. Ketch is saying that he finds that being a tool of the BMoL is a helpful way to give form and purpose to his murderous compulsions, and Dean might also benefit from allowing that sort of external structure to be imposed on his life. But Dean_ isn’t _compulsively violent, and he hasn’t ‘just followed orders’ since before his father died. Dean decides for himself what/who he will and won’t kill, and he accepts the moral weight of his own actions. Or maybe causation is the other way around - he knows he’ll be feeling the burden of whatever he does, so he makes damn sure that what he does is the result of his own judgment and not someone else’s. 

The bonding moment falls a bit flat.

\-----

_Dean Winchester, a stone’s throw from a serial killer._

\-----

Ketch offers Dean a target. It’s in Wichita - not out of Kansas, but at least it’s away from Smith County. Dean tags after him. And arms him. And rolls his eyes at his gung-ho crap. 

And here’s where it gets interesting:  
Ketch finds a straggler. Ketch asks her where the rest are. She says she doesn’t know.   
Ketch looks at Dean, like, _OK?_ And Dean looks back, like, _OK_.   
Ketch sets his machete down; Dean looks at that like _WTF?_  
Ketch starts punching the straggler in the face, asking again.   
Dean rolls his eyes again, like _OFFS_, and pulls Ketch off the vampire.  
Dean asks again, and gets an answer without laying a hand on her.

That was Dean getting confirmation that the slick accent and all the expensive toys in the world won’t make this guy anything but a dangerously unprofessional jackass who lets his personal bullshit get in the way of the job. 

and so much for Dean’s “I just need to hit something.” Dean needed an opponent worth fighting. A pathetic excuse for a vampire wasn’t it. Ketch, on the other hand…

[#spn 12x14 The Raid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x14-The-Raid)

* * *

[3/5/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158059416204/old-men) **Old Men**

The BMoL gang keep talking about the ‘old men’ who give the orders. They make a point of always saying ‘old.’ So I’m wondering, how old are they? 

  * Ordinarily old: pushing seventy
  * Extraordinarily old: past the century mark
  * Modern Methuselahs who, in their youth, came to England with William to defeat King Harold
  * Antediluvian old, with a backstory to further confound the SPN version of the Genesis 1-4 timeline
  * Pre-humanity old, like Wolfram and Hart’s Senior Partners
  * Elder gods old, maybe?

We speculated some at the start of the season that Toni Bevell’s boy might be one of the ‘old men,’ in cursed or reincarnating format. Still wondering about him…

[#spn 12x14 The Raid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x14-The-Raid) [#British Men of Letters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/British-Men-of-Letters) [#strongly agree that Anthony Stewart Head](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/strongly-agree-that-Anthony-Stewart-Head) [#should be one of the Old Men](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/should-be-one-of-the-Old-Men)

* * *

[3/6/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158075525843/john-and-mary) **John and Mary**

They’d both rather do that One Dramatic Gesture that will Change the Whole World for their sons’ sake than actually show up and be present with their children. They both go off on their crusades (John after the YED, Mary joining the BMoL) but keep the details from the kids. They are both willing to die to keep the boys alive - which somehow is supposed to make it OK that the boys know Mom and Dad would rather run around with strangers than spend time with their children. 

Both of them would rather do _anything else_ with _anyone else_ than incorporate their children’s presence in their day-to-day lives. 

And they expect the boys to thank them for it.

I’m finding it more annoying from Mary, because that mode of avoidance is such specifically guy-coded bullshit. Even though John’s sins were far worse - he repeatedly abandoned actual children while Mary is avoiding men who are older than she is - I’m judging her more harshly. Men are supposed to go off to the wars (literal or metaphorical) while women stay home and nurture. Non-compliance with that gender-specific paradigm results in gender-specific negative consequences, which Mary should know. John gets a pass from the narrative for being the shitty parent he was because men aren’t supposed to know any better. _Mary should know better._

It’s not clear what the writers mean for us, the audience, to take from Mary’s non-compliance with gendered expectation. In the past they’ve been somewhere between tone-deaf and willfully ignorant of the realities of life for women in the patriarchy. For example: the boys’ decade-long habit of dumping a traumatized teenage girl at a bus station or by the roadside and blithely assuming no further harm will come to her. But, the writers changed that up this season by killing a girl the boys put on a bus. So it’s harder to tell whether Mary is a woman being badly written, or an intentional subversion of paradigm.

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#spn 1x11 Scarecrow](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x11-Scarecrow) [#spn 2x01 In My time of Dying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2x01-In-My-time-of-Dying) [#spn 10x10 The Hunter Games](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10x10-The-Hunter-Games) [#spn 12x04 American Nightmare](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x04-American-Nightmare) [#spn 12x09 First Blood](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x09-First-Blood) [#spn 12x14 The Raid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x14-The-Raid)

* * *

[3/10/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158223931203/dean-goes-dashing-past-the-grand-canyon) **Dean goes dashing past the Grand Canyon**

  


[#spn 12x15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x15-Somewhere-Between-Heaven-and-Hell) [#Gwen's apartment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Gwen%27s-apartment) [#I wonder how the Grand Canyon fits in](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-wonder-how-the-Grand-Canyon-fits-in) [#he never gets to stop and get a look around](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he-never-gets-to-stop-and-get-a-look-around)

* * *

[3/11/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158300195242/wetsammywinchester-deansbeerbottle-the-green)

That green cooler has to be some kind of magic box, to have held up so well to all these years of Winchesters. I believe that it’ll eventually be revealed to have always been the ark of the covenant in disguise.

Gwen whacked that hellhound with the ark of the covenant.

[#spn 12x15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x15-Somewhere-Between-Heaven-and-Hell) [#the green cooler](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-green-cooler)

* * *

[3/12/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158304132496/just-a-little-green) [Just a Little Green, Joni Mitchell]

The child this song was written about was originally named Kelly. (Her adoptive parents promptly re-christened her.)

“Kline” is an Ellis Island misspelling of the German name meaning “small.”

Kelly Kline = a little green

That baby’s going up for adoption at birth.

[#music q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/music-q) [#Joni Mitchell](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Joni-Mitchell) [#Little Green](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Little-Green) [#spn 12x08 LOTUS](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x08-LOTUS) [#spn 12x13 Family Feud](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x13-Family-Feud)

* * *

[3/13/17 ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158349298971/welkinalauda-apocalypse-patisserie-like)

to expand on that: the boys are broody, so the dock is big and derelict-industrial and there’s a watery horizon to gaze soulfully at. When life is less fraught, I expect it looks more like this:

[#spn 11x14 The Vessel](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11x14-The-Vessel) [#eldritch bunker](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/eldritch-bunker) [#psychic scenery](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/psychic-scenery) [#sitting on the dock of the pond](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sitting-on-the-dock-of-the-pond)

* * *

[3/13/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158349882719/help-me-with-a-collab-eldritch-bunker-headcanon)

yes on the L-space

I’ve been thinking that the surface topography is psychic scenery - that would explain the dock the boys were brooding on at the end of The Vessel.

[#eldritch bunker](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/eldritch-bunker) [#psychic scenery](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/psychic-scenery)

* * *

[3/16/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158470092230/12x15-picspam-episode-vomit)

Huh - the boys are chasing the MotW around Sica Hollow, while Castiel is over in Coeur d’Alene. A sica, as you point out, is a dagger. Coeur d’Alene means ‘heart of an awl’. Dagger hollow, Awl-heart, and the Court of Hell is still back in Fall River MA, home of Lizzie Borden and her famous axe. 

Those are just the setting for the many pointy objects - axes, knives, blades, claws - everyone’s wielding on screen. Even the baseball bat was wrapped in pointy barbed wire.

Amid this forest of sharps, they go out of their way to use the green cooler as a blunt instrument.

Hmmm.

[#spn 12x15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x15-Somewhere-Between-Heaven-and-Hell) [#the name game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-name-game) [#the green cooler](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-green-cooler) [#this episode was brought to you by Mr. Pointy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-episode-was-brought-to-you-by-Mr.-Pointy) [#sharper than a serpent's tooth](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sharper-than-a-serpent%27s-tooth) [#see also the three of swords](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/see-also-the-three-of-swords)

* * *

[3/16/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158472116915/tinkdw-postmodernmulticoloredcloak-tinkdw) what [@postmodernmulticoloredcloak](https://tmblr.co/mf4M6zzYHBBds6ET4AADySQ) said.

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#John Winchester is a bad parent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-Winchester-is-a-bad-parent) [#I still think](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-still-think) [#Sully is evil](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sully-is-evil) [#everything postmodernmulticoloredcloak said is dead-on](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/everything-postmodernmulticoloredcloak-said-is-dead-on) [#Sam is *still* routinely cast as a child in his brother's home](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-is-%2Astill%2A-routinely-cast-as-a-child-in-his-brother%27s-home) [#Dean wants to keep his family close](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-wants-to-keep-his-family-close) [#which plays out as keeping Sam a subordinate/child](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-plays-out-as-keeping-Sam-a-subordinate%2Fchild) [#Sam keeps trying to leave the nest](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-keeps-trying-to-leave-the-nest) [#literally or metaphorically](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/literally-or-metaphorically) [#and Sam is routinely shown as objectively wrong for attempting freedom and agency](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-Sam-is-routinely-shown-as-objectively-wrong-for-attempting-freedom-and-agency) [#'Peace or freedom?' Cas asked](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27Peace-or-freedom%3F%27-Cas-asked) [#and the narrative will not allow Dean to have peace](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-narrative-will-not-allow-Dean-to-have-peace) [#will not allow Sam to have freedom](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/will-not-allow-Sam-to-have-freedom)

* * *

[ 3/23/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158744595064/the-magazine-cas-is-reading-in-somewhere-between)

might be a _Bullwinkle _reference - Mr Peabody was… I guess you could say he’s a dog who thinks he’s people, and Sherman was his boy.

[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mister_Peabody](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMister_Peabody&t=MTNjOTY0YmU3YjM4NDFhOGZmODFjMTNiMDE3ODA0NGE1Zjk4ZTEwNSxtbE9meGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158744595064%2Fthe-magazine-cas-is-reading-in-somewhere-between&m=1)

[#spn 12x15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x15-Somewhere-Between-Heaven-and-Hell) [#Mr. Peabody & Sherman](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mr.-Peabody-%26-Sherman) [#I miss Bullwinkle](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-miss-Bullwinkle)

* * *

[ 3/26/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158859430374/super-sootica-you-can-actually-see-his-feathers) [gif of Lucifer standing over Gabriel's corpse]

I go back and forth between “Death stuck him as the genie of a golden braided rug,” and “he’s playing lawman one universe over in post-apocalyptic Jericho, KS.”

[#rug genie](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rug-genie) [#spn/jericho crossover](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn%2Fjericho-crossover) [#either way he's not really dead](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/either-way-he%27s-not-really-dead)

* * *

[3/27/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158895737793/awed-frog-thing-is-in-a-truly-modern-story) [Kelly Kline's reproductive choices, or lack thereof]

[#spn season 12](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-season-12)[#it's just amazing how scriptwriters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-just-amazing-how-scriptwriters)[#PROFESSIONAL STORYTELLERS](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/PROFESSIONAL-STORYTELLERS)[#will write stories that reify the oppressions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/will-write-stories-that-reify-the-oppressions)[#of our own dear kyriarchy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/of-our-own-dear-kyriarchy)[#But when we point out](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/But-when-we-point-out)[#that they've chosen to amplify and reinforce](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-they%27ve-chosen-to-amplify-and-reinforce)[#the worst of the dominant paradigm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-worst-of-the-dominant-paradigm)[#they're terribly hurt and confused and 'didn't mean it *that* way'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27re-terribly-hurt-and-confused-and-%27didn%27t-mean-it-%2Athat%2A-way%27)[#sure right whatever dudebro](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sure-right-whatever-dudebro)


	4. April

[4/3/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159146512834/theses-that-jingle-jangle-jingle) **Theses that jingle jangle jingle**

finally saw a subtitled version of the bit with the podcast - I had no luck parsing the audio on my own - and my, my, my.

“In Luther’s 27th thesis, the word “jingle” is an obvious nod to a canny 15th century monk…”

The [original 27th thesis reads](https://www.luther.de/en/95th-lat.html)

  * Hominem predicant, qui statim ut iactus nummus in cistam tinnierit evolare dicunt animam.

and is a reference to [a slogan credited to canny 15th century monk Johann Tetzel](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johann_Tetzel)

  * Sobald das Geld im Kasten klingt,  
die Selle aus dem Fegfeuer springt 

Which is to say, 

  * As soon as the coin in the coffer rings  
The soul from Purgatory springs. 

The 27th thesis certainly can be translated with a jingle, [thus](http://www.crivoice.org/creed95theses.html#27.):

  * There is no divine authority for preaching that so soon as the penny jingles into the money-box, the soul flies out [of Purgatory]. 

but Martin Luther didn’t put it there.

\-----

The background on this is, the Catholic Church was running a rather aggressive fund-raising drive. Some of their hucksters went way overboard with the sales pitch for [indulgences](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indulgence). Luther didn’t balk, exactly, but in 1517 he did propose debating the hard-sell tactics with his fellow monks. The church hierarchy got all suppressive about it, everything escalated, and what might have been just another academic argument ended instead with Luther & others articulating a whole new theology and half of Europe rejecting Catholicism.

What I find interesting is that the slogan alluded to in the 27th thesis isn’t for a personal gain-type indulgence. No, that slogan was meant to sell the charitable notion of paying to get _someone else’s_ soul out of Purgatory. 

Put into the SPN context, with Purgatory housing the souls of monsters rather than penitents, this is the Church conning kindly parishioners into helping dead monsters jailbreak out of their afterlife. And Martin Luther is the ur-hunter, cleaning up their mess.

[#spn 12x16 Ladies Drink Free](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x16-Ladies-Drink-Free) [#The 95 Theses](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-95-Theses) [#retconning history](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/retconning-history)

* * *

[4/3/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159156109984/about-what-the-rules-are-for-who-gets-forgiven-i)

I’m not clear on whether Mick’s second thoughts or whatever are him re-thinking his principles and goals, or if he’s just realizing he’s too squeamish to do his own wetwork.

[Plus the part where Claire says “it’s my life” and Dean turns to Uncle Sam for backup. Only when _Sam _says ‘it’s her life’ does Dean grudgingly agree to allow her to make choices.]

I’m hoping TPTB are setting up for a big lesson of “stop giving mediocre white men infinite extra chances” but I’m not counting on it.

[#spn 12x16 Ladies Drink Free](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x16-Ladies-Drink-Free) [#stop giving mediocre white men infinite extra chances](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stop-giving-mediocre-white-men-infinite-extra-chances)

* * *

[4/6/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159268487380/the-hotel-pool) **The hotel pool **

Dean says he took a dip in the pool. Sam asks if he brought a suit. Dean says no. Sam grimaces.

And I thought, hotel pools _always _have an attendant on duty when the pool is open (in case of mishap and subsequent lawsuit). Hotel pools have rules about swimwear (to prevent random fibers from clogging the filter). This was described as a three-star hotel, so if Dean went swimming it was in hotel-issued loaner trunks.

I thought that was Dean cheerfully announcing he’d gone commando in another man’s fatigues, and Sam wincing at that. 

Taken with the previous episode’s bit about Dean multiple-reversing his underwear, we’re being repeatedly directed to consider Dean’s shorts, and the literal/ritual uncleanliness thereof.

[#spn 12x16 Ladies Drink Free](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x16-Ladies-Drink-Free) [#spn 12x15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x15-Somewhere-Between-Heaven-and-Hell) [#the 'Dean went skinny-dipping](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-%27Dean-went-skinny-dipping) [#Sam made the culturally-dictated response to the concept of parental nudity' interpretation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-made-the-culturally-dictated-response-to-the-concept-of-parental-nudity%27-interpretation) [#not only works](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-only-works) [#but works thematically on multiple levels](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-works-thematically-on-multiple-levels) [#so that may well be the authorial intent there](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-that-may-well-be-the-authorial-intent-there)

* * *

[4/9/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159384324826/it-feels-like-the-75th-thesis-of-martin-luther)

It feels like the [75th thesis](http://www.crivoice.org/creed95theses.html#75.) of Martin Luther should be somehow relevant to last week’s episode, but maybe it’s just me.

  * It is folly to think that the papal pardons are so powerful that they could absolve a man even if he had committed an impossible sin and violated the Mother of God. 

[#spn 12x16 Ladies Drink Free](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x16-Ladies-Drink-Free) [#spn 12x17 The British Invasion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x17-The-British-Invasion) [#The 95 Theses](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-95-Theses) [#probably just me](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/probably-just-me)

* * *

[4/11/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159457211095/if-ketchs-new-orders-are-to-eliminate-the)

Part of Ketch’s pitch to Dean was that the BMoL told him what to do.

“The Men of Letters keep me busy. They point me in a direction and bang. Off to the races. It’s not a bad life.”

Ketch thinks violence is fun and all, but he _really _likes serving an organization that directs his violence. They take the responsibility, he gets the fun. Ketch likes having masters.

(Dean, by contrast, _can’t_ offload onto others the responsibility for the violence he does. It’s just not how he works. He will always feel the guilt of it. Letting others direct his violence lessens the weight on him not a whit.) 

Mary didn’t join the BMoL in search of a personally gratifying power exchange. She’s with them trying to make real her youthful dream of raising her children in a world without monsters. She (kind of) lived the dream, once upon a time, and she’d rather hide herself in trying to remake that lost Eden than spend time with the men her children grew into without her. Working for the BMoL is a means to an end for her, while for Ketch the working relationship is an end in itself.

She’s an independent contractor, he’s an organization man.

I agree so hard with your read on that after-sex scene, and Ketch imagining that having sex makes the female participant personally subordinate to the male. He tries to exert post-coital dominance, she says LOL no I’m still an independent, he finds another button to push. It’s all one up/one down hierarchical crap with him. 

Going forward, they could have Ketch decide that his only loyalty is to his BMoL masters, and he’ll (try to) kill Mary if they order it. 

Or, they could have Ketch decide that when two people have had sex, one must be personally subordinate to the other, and since Mary isn’t his sub he must be hers. He revolts when his old masters tell him to kill the new one. Mary finds herself the unwilling owner of a trained attack dog.

[#spn 12x14 The Raid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x14-The-Raid) [#spn 12x17 The British Invasion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x17-The-British-Invasion)

* * *

[4/13/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159555458099/they-went-right-from-daryn-smoking-a-joint-to)

They went right from Daryn smoking a joint to Daryn rolling into walk-in freezer.

I guess calling the episode “Reefer Madness” would have been too on the nose?

[#spn 12x18 The Memory Remains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x18-The-Memory-Remains)

* * *

[4/14/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159591685649/elizabethrobertajones-dean-vs-ketchs-bike) [gifset of Dean vs Ketch's bike]

cf [the town bicycle](http://onlineslangdictionary.com/meaning-definition-of/town-bicycle,-the).

[#spn 12x18 The Memory Remains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x18-The-Memory-Remains) [#the dozens is a game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-dozens-is-a-game) [#not supposed to play it on yourself there Dean](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-supposed-to-play-it-on-yourself-there-Dean)

* * *

[4/15/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159594377297/justanotheridijiton-4x03-5x16-6x19-10x01) [picset side-by-side of Mary and various blondes dressed like Mary]

Once is happenstance  
Twice is coincidence  
Three times is the author’s kink

Four times is just gratuitous

[#spn 4x03 In the Beginning](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4x03-In-the-Beginning) [#spn 5x16 Dark Side of the Moon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x16-Dark-Side-of-the-Moon) [#spn 6x19 Mommie Dearest](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6x19-Mommie-Dearest) [#spn 10x01 Black](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10x01-Black) [#spn 11x04 Baby](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11x04-Baby) [#spn 12x18 The Memory Remains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x18-The-Memory-Remains) [#this is really kind of icky](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-really-kind-of-icky)

* * *

[4/15/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159606141191/i-like-the-idea-that-sam-and-dean-knew-someone-had)

I like the idea that Sam and Dean knew someone had been in their bunker and were intentionally speaking for an audience there at the end. But with the direction making such a point of showing us Dean grabbing a gun to clean from under the table, 

and then later making such a point of showing us Ketch hiding a bug under the same table, 

I think they’re setting it up for one of the boys to reach for a gun and be astonished when he finds a bug instead.

If I’m right, I’ll be very disappointed in Sam and Dean. Travis McGee had, like, a dozen tricks with talcum powder and balls of paper and whatnot around the doors so he’d at least know if someone was on to him. Why don’t our boys?

[and as for Ketch and the BMoL, not so much _disappointed _as _affirmed in opinion_ that they’re the reincarnation of Colonel Klink’s men. They spend a day in that magical morphing rabbit warren - the dormitories, the public areas, the service rooms, the storage rooms full of dangerous crap, the hidden rooms no one’s found in half a century, the giant garage full of odd cars, the extensive library - and confidently announce that they ‘photographed and cataloged every inch.’ Almost as an afterthought, they leave **one **bug to listen to it all. And then Sergeant Schultz walks off with something Dean’s absolutely sure to miss. [Confirmed](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/158043069439/i-need-to-hit-something-now): Ketch is a dangerously unprofessional jackass who lets his personal bullshit get in the way of the job.]

[#spn 12x18 The Memory Remains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x18-The-Memory-Remains) [#Chekhov's bug](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Chekhov%27s-bug) [#it might be a magical bug](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-might-be-a-magical-bug) [#that can hear around corners](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-can-hear-around-corners) [#and if it is](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-if-it-is) [#at some point someone's gotta say](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/at-some-point-someone%27s-gotta-say) [#'They must have super-hearing!'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27They-must-have-super-hearing%21%27) [#out loud](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/out-loud) [#I wonder what the spy-techs made of the blood-soaked dungeons](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-wonder-what-the-spy-techs-made-of-the-blood-soaked-dungeons)

* * *

[4/17/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159680675920/love-apples) **Love apples**

Sam’s breakfast, as usurped by Dean:

Egg white veggie omelette with sliced tomatoes on the side.

Dean’s lunch:

Chickenburger squirted with ketchup, with lettuce and fries on the side.

Breakfast was the raw and yolkless version; lunch was the fully grown and highly processed.

I don’t know what they meant by that. It made more sense than having the sheriff working on a taxidermied otter in a dainty white cardigan in the middle of the police station - that bit was out in “I wear the cheese” territory. But, yeah, I don’t know what they were getting at with the food here.

[#spn 12x18 The Memory Remains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x18-The-Memory-Remains) [#I like this episode](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-like-this-episode) [#all kinds of tantalizing stuff going on in the background](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-kinds-of-tantalizing-stuff-going-on-in-the-background) [#AND a comprehensible plot in the foreground](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/AND-a-comprehensible-plot-in-the-foreground) [#too bad about the 'only white men have names and voices' part](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/too-bad-about-the-%27only-white-men-have-names-and-voices%27-part)

* * *

[4/20/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159782901293/carbuncles) **Carbuncles**

The Bishops owned that factory town. They had their fingers in every pie, from the company store to the secret human sacrifices to their captive god. That is, until the last of the Bishops abdicated his ecclesiastical role to devote himself to secular law enforcement (and taxidermy). In his place at the factory, the last bishop has set his illegitimate half-brother, Pete Garfinkel. 

[Peter means rock, as in [Upon this rock I will build my church](https://biblehub.com/matthew/16-18.htm). [Garfinkel](https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=garfinkel) seems to be the Yiddish version of an old French word meaning ‘little coal’. In English it’s [carbuncle](https://www.etymonline.com/word/carbuncle) \- which means both a big red stone, and a boil the size and prominence of a big red stone.]

The factory’s not doing well, so Pete breaks in to the Bishops’ palace looking for something to steal. He ends up walking off with the family god. Pete dons the vestments laid aside by the last Bishop (the head of a [Judas goat](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judas_goat)) and takes up his neglected priestly duties (human sacrifice). 

The killer seems to be Black Bill [y Goat], in the woods, with a mallet, but it’s really Pete the carbuncle, at Billhook Meats, with Moloch the Destroyer.

Meanwhile, back at the diner - 

Sam’s breakfasting on an egg white veggie omelette with blood-red tomatoes on the side.

and Dean’s lunching on a chicken burger squirted with blood-red ketchup

The boys consume blood-red food, thus symbolically consuming the food of the god they hunt. This symbolically equates them to the god and makes the boys enough his equal to kill him.

[and Mr Ketch and his boys are trying to play catch-up back at the bunker]

[#spn 12x18 The Memory Remains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x18-The-Memory-Remains) [#the name game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-name-game) [#Mt 16:18](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mt-16%3A18) [#Still don't know what the eggs and chickens are doing there](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Still-don%27t-know-what-the-eggs-and-chickens-are-doing-there) [#I wonder if Pete had been allowed to go on](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-wonder-if-Pete-had-been-allowed-to-go-on) [#and had a daughter who carried on practicing the family faith](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-had-a-daughter-who-carried-on-practicing-the-family-faith) [#would the terrified villagers call her Black Nanny?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/would-the-terrified-villagers-call-her-Black-Nanny%3F)

* * *

[4/20/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/159791105510/braceourhearts-i-was-on-tvtropes-last-night)

[#^this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%5Ethis) [#Bela Talbot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Bela-Talbot) [#self-interested action in women is villainy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/self-interested-action-in-women-is-villainy) [#not to mention](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-to-mention) [#abuse turned her hard and mean instead of saintly](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/abuse-turned-her-hard-and-mean-instead-of-saintly) [#bad victim no cookie](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bad-victim-no-cookie) [#It gets worse when you line her up with Crowley](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/It-gets-worse-when-you-line-her-up-with-Crowley) [#It's marvelously amusing when Mark Sheppard thwarts Our Heroes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/It%27s-marvelously-amusing-when-Mark-Sheppard-thwarts-Our-Heroes) [#gotta love Mark Sheppard](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/gotta-love-Mark-Sheppard) [#but Lauren Cohan is worthy of nothing but hate](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-Lauren-Cohan-is-worthy-of-nothing-but-hate) [#when she performs the same narrative function](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-she-performs-the-same-narrative-function)

* * *

[4/27/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160051789849/sulietsexual-winchester-logic-vs-summers-logic) [gifset w/Sam and Dawn both saying, "if there's a key, there has to be a lock"]

…and now I’m thinking about how if Dean is Buffy (and Dean **is **Buffy) then Sam is Dawn, and what if Sam was belatedly inserted in the narrative? Maybe he didn’t exist until Dean went to collect him from school. Maybe Jess didn’t have a boyfriend until Dean broke in to her apartment. Poor Jess.

Must seek fanfic.

[#spn 6x15 The French Mistake](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6x15-The-French-Mistake) [#spn btvs correspondence](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-btvs-correspondence)

* * *

[4/28/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160086367332/kelly-kline-is-badly-written) **Kelly Kline is badly written**

Kelly Kline has yet to mention God. She was in President Bible-Banger’s inner circle, and she has yet to cite scripture or recite any of the current shibboleths of the US conservative evangelicals. Even if she never was a sincere believer, the words should have been flowing from her by rote. She should have been talking about how God personally makes all babies, so she can’t kill this one. She should have been answering all the people and entities yapping at her with “God is testing my faith.”

Instead, she agreed to a termination without a discussion of fetal personhood, then backed out of aborting solely because of her personal affection for the fetus. Now she’s making decisions based on ‘meant to be’ and fetus-sent visions of the future.

They wrote a backstory for one generic character, and then wrote dialogue for a _different _generic character. 

It would have taken so little effort on the part of the writers - just a few changes to the dialogue! - and no expansion of her screen time, to make Kelly Kline someone specific.

[#spn 12x19 The Future](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x19-The-Future) [#spn 12x08 LOTUS](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x08-LOTUS) [#spn 12x13 Family Feud](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x13-Family-Feud) [#spn 12x17 The British Invasion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x17-The-British-Invasion) [#Kelly Kline is badly written](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Kelly-Kline-is-badly-written)

* * *

[4/28/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160087101436/misc-notes-on-the-future) **Misc notes on The Future**

Another dead girl arranged artistically in a bathtub. _This _one they resurrect?

Castiel, Kelly, and PowerFetus bonded in room #3 of the North Point motel. 

Castiel is such a sucker. Anyone, anything, that promises to make him feel like he’s smart and special and _in control_, he’ll swallow whole. I wish he would be consistently willing to work as a team with his family, but no. He just keeps haring off after that one weird trick that will make him the hero. And he refuses to learn that every time he abandons his team, every time he treats them like precious cargo instead of crewmates, **it will go bad**.

[#spn 12x19 The Future](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x19-The-Future) [#Schoolhouse Rock](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Schoolhouse-Rock) [#3 Is A Magic Number](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3-Is-A-Magic-Number)


	5. May

[5/2/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160233770509/dear-everybody-who-thinks-its-impossible-to-get)

I’ve been trying to replace my old stereo (w/ turntable, cd player, tape-to-tape) for a few years now. What I’ve found is that yes, they do still sell all those components in various arrangements at various price points. The problem is, they no longer make turntables and tape decks in mid-grade quality. You can get high-end professional quality equipment that costs a fortune. Or you can get cheap-ass crap that will give you cheap-ass results and will quickly stop working at all. The respectable in-between stereo that I bought ~25 years ago is no longer available.

I’m not Dean Winchester, which means I’m not practiced at credit card fraud (which would buy him quality components) and I’m not handy with hardware (which would let him cobble together a really nice recording set-up out of an antique turntable and a brand-new top-of-the-line tape deck). What’s been insurmountable for me would be navigable for him. Still be a bit of a project, though.

I suppose that could be an old tape. (I agree that if that was meant to be read as an old tape, the prop department would have aged it more convincingly.) But if it was old… who _gives away_ their personal mix tapes? Those things are a PITA to make, and next to impossible to replace these days. I’d have to care _a lot_ about someone to give them one of the tapes I’ve made for myself. _A lot._

I see it happening like this: Dean, still nesting, makes a down-time project of building a stereo system. He gets it set up. It is shiny. He shows it off to Sam. Sam is polite about it. Dean decides that the obvious first thing to do with his shiny new system is to make Cas a mix tape. Sam eyebrows at Dean.

“What?” Dean says.

“Nothing,” Sam replies, and goes to pour himself another cup of coffee.

Dean cues up a tape.

[#spn 12x19 The Future](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x19-The-Future) [#Mix Tape Wank: The Sound and the Fury](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mix-Tape-Wank%3A-The-Sound-and-the-Fury) [#what I'm wondering](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what-I%27m-wondering) [#but can't be bothered to go check](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-can%27t-be-bothered-to-go-check) [#is how long that tape is](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-how-long-that-tape-is) [#Led Zeppelin songs tend to run long](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Led-Zeppelin-songs-tend-to-run-long) [#so I guess it could be Zepp on both sides](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-I-guess-it-could-be-Zepp-on-both-sides) [#but if it's not](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-if-it%27s-not) [#what's on side 1?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what%27s-on-side-1%3F) [#maybe Seger](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-Seger) [#maybe a mixier mix](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-a-mixier-mix)

* * *

[5/3/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160270275932/honestly-when-i-saw-the-picture-of-dean-looking-up) [romantic balcony scenes; 'didn't they both die?']

Yes, because of a _massive failure to communicate_. 

[#Dean and Cas died together at the end of season seven](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-and-Cas-died-together-at-the-end-of-season-seven) [#in the West Side Story version](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/in-the-West-Side-Story-version) [#only Tony dies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/only-Tony-dies) [#Maria lives](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Maria-lives) [#no suicides](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-suicides) [#the present season has a Toni and a Mary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-present-season-has-a-Toni-and-a-Mary) [#I'm just saying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-just-saying)

* * *

[5/8/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160443857728/a-white-guys-boner-is-the-most-important-object) **A white guy’s boner is the most important object in the universe**

Every time they do an episode like this, I feel like even more of a sucker for sticking around. 

Because in the B-plot, they’re talking about stuff like freedom vs safety. The way ‘safety’ is used as an excuse to enforce conformity. The way violent repression provokes backlash from those being repressed. How ‘enforcement’ can be a cover/excuse for personal sadism and how, for all the pretty excuses that the enforcers might make, Orwell was right that ‘the object of power is power.’

(This week we even got an explicit canonical example of torture _not working_ to produce information, so thumbs up to TPTB for **that** baby step.)

The A-plot is an intricately constructed narrative mirror of the Winchester origin story. This week’s parallels include two fridged black women, an old white woman as the principal evil, a couple of wicker men, and some really nice art-design work with wallpaper, paintings, and the language of flowers. Oh, yeah, and Dean showing off his car (a standard phallic symbol, which the spn-meta-writers have called Dean’s soul, and which the God-narrator has called ’the most important object in the universe’) to Dean’s gay counterpart. They even teased the grenade launcher.

The B-plot was about the overreaches of violent fanatics with power.  
The A-plot recapitulated the Winchester story with an openly queer Dean.

This is not the first time TPTB at spn have imbued the question, ‘for whom does Dean’s dick throb?’ with great narrative weight. I doubt it’ll be the last. And yes, identity and sexuality are important. The problem I’m having here is, I live in a country where the president just fired most of the top staff at the Justice and State departments while giving Immigration carte blanche to kidnap and and imprison brown people regardless of legal status. Quis custodiet ipsos custodes is a real problem with more-than-personal implications that can’t be solved in the writers’ room. 

Any and all questions about Dean’s sexuality _can _be resolved, any time the scriptwriters choose. Instead the writers wrote yet another intricate maze of narrative mirrors to give us yet another carefully delineated reflection on the Winchester dick, adding yet another layer of symbolism and subtext to the already-massive buildup.

The cumulative metamessage is that Dean Winchester’s boner _really is _the most important object in the universe. 

And every time they do this, I wonder how much longer I can keep watching.

[#spn 12x20 Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn%C2%A012x20-Twigs-%26-Twine-%26-Tasha-Banes) [#grenade baiting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/grenade-baiting)

* * *

[5/11/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160575295793/and-when-were-in-the-writers-room-uh-we-have) **And when we’re in the writers’ room, uh, we have to go where the story takes us.**

I'm extra-pissed about Eileen because the prospect of Dead Garth was dangled temptingly before me. PSYCH! Barney Fife’s still wolfing it up somewhere off-screen. And because Eileen is a girl that the fans like, the writers murdered her as humiliatingly as possible in an inexplicable location. Shades of Charlie.  
(If she was a girl the fans ‘hated’, the writers would have murdered her in an explicable location, like Bela or Jo.)

Not death (yet) for Mary, but complete character assassination… as humiliatingly as possible.

Still don’t give a shit about this _Upstairs, Downstairs_ nonsense they keep blowing screen time on. 

Still wish they’d written a Lucifer-possessed Mary instead of filling the holes in Pellegrino’s schedule. Still wish they’d kill Crowley, or at least recast him. But **of course** they can’t do either of those things. White men are not disposable. White men are not fungible. 

So Eileen’s dead, Mary’s enslaved, Lucifer’s free as a bird, and Crowley went scampering after his favorite corpse on his little rat feet…

[#spn 12x21 There's Something About Mary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x21-There%27s-Something-About-Mary) [#if this was meant to get me all excited for the season finale](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-this-was-meant-to-get-me-all-excited-for-the-season-finale) [#it didn't work](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-didn%27t-work) [#I guess they don't care that I hate-watch](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-guess-they-don%27t-care-that-I-hate-watch) [#as long as I watch](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-long-as-I-watch)

* * *

[5/11/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160576748238/vote-here) [which is more insulting, bath tub or cold open?]

I’m going to go with the bath tub. With the Cold Open Pointless Humiliating Murder, there’s a theoretical possibility Eileen was acting with intelligence and courage when the writers’ room caught up with her. In the bath tub scenario, we know for a fact the writers made her stupid and out-of-character to accomplish her death. 

[#spn 12x21 There's Something About Mary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x21-There%27s-Something-About-Mary) [#spn 10x21 Dark Dynasty](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10x21-Dark-Dynasty)

* * *

[5/11/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160577221779/poll-what-did-you-think-of-supernatural)

fridged Sam’s current love interest, brainwashed/enslaved the boys’ mother to murder other hunters, freed Lucifer, and ‘killed’ Crowley the demon while making sure we know Crowley will be resurrecting as his usual actor next week. Also way too much bickering among this season’s Big Bad murder bureaucrats. 

it’s like they’re actively trying to discourage us from watching the season finale.

[#spn 12x21 There's Something About Mary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x21-There%27s-Something-About-Mary)

* * *

[5/14/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160649566206/white-guys-named-mark) **White guys named Mark**

When we complain about the writers killing Charlie and Kevin and Eileen for cheap shock value, and they tell us that _we’re watching Supernatural_ and anyone can die so we should suck it up and stop whining

**they are lying.**

Exhibits A and B:

Watching these two do this warmed-over dominance dance, _again_, was supposed to be tense, or something, I guess? But what I was thinking when this was on-screen was, “yeah right like they’d actually kill him.”

And they didn’t kill him. Because they don’t. They kill recurring women and walk-on men and red shirts. Lots of characters do come and go, disposable. [They _re-cast_ recurring (female) characters, too. Both canonical body-jumpers and just plain human women get re-cast - Meg and Ruby and Hannah, Karen Singer and Amelia Novak and Linda Tran. Because actresses are fungible.]

Some characters are **not **disposable. Some actors are **not **fungible. Lucifer and Crowley, for example: these two (body-jumping) characters keep resurrecting and returning to the same bodies, over and over, long past their sell-by date. 

I know I’m supposed to pretend it’s a meaningless coincidence that all the non-disposable, non-fungible characters/actors are white men. I’m supposed to pretend it _just happens_, like the weather or something. That there aren’t specific people who are paid a good salary to _choose _what will happen on this show.

But it’s fucking insulting to handwave the cold-open murder of Eileen Leahy as ‘anyone can die’ when the _very same episode_ ends with Crowley and Lucifer living through it, **AGAIN**.

  


[#spn 12x21 There's Something About Mary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x21-There%27s-Something-About-Mary) [#if they wanted actual shock value](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-they-wanted-actual-shock-value) [#they should have killed one or both of these dudes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-should-have-killed-one-or-both-of-these-dudes) [#permanently dead](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/permanently-dead) [#like Eileen Kevin Charlie](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/like-Eileen-Kevin-Charlie) [#THAT would have been surprising](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/THAT-would-have-been-surprising) [#but no](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-no) [#Eileen's dead on a slab](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Eileen%27s-dead-on-a-slab) [#killed for manpain we don't even see on-screen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/killed-for-manpain-we-don%27t-even-see-on-screen) [#Crowley scampers off on little rat feet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Crowley-scampers-off-on-little-rat-feet) [#Lucifer greets the rising sun with the wind in his hair](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lucifer-greets-the-rising-sun-with-the-wind-in-his-hair)

* * *

[5/18/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160829257942/the-crowd-needs-to-boo-dabb-at-comicon-this-year)

The crowd needs to boo Dabb at Comicon this year, and every year after this.

[#spn 12x22 Who We Are](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x22-Who-We-Are) [#spn 12x23 All Along the Watchtower](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x23-All-Along-the-Watchtower) [#notice how Walt and Roy were played by their original actors](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/notice-how-Walt-and-Roy-were-played-by-their-original-actors) [#Eileen was a blip in the previouslies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Eileen-was-a-blip-in-the-previouslies) [#and Rowena was played by a charred prop?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-Rowena-was-played-by-a-charred-prop%3F) [#booooo](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/booooo)

* * *

[5/23/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160977786979/there-was-a-story-i-read-as-a-kid-two-fairies-bat)

there was a story I read as a kid:

Two fairies bat around some ideas for a present they want to make for humans. One suggests a pair of boots to take the wearer away from danger. The other says, No, it’s been done, and the boots ended up on a general who was cashiered for cowardice when the boots ran him away from a battle without his permission. The fairies settle on making a cloak(? might have been a hat) that grants each wearer’s first wish. The fairies watch while the cloak passes from person to person, with widely arrayed results. Finally a man wishes for peace, and *boom* he’s in a church, laid out on a bier. There is no peace this side of the grave, you see, so when he wished for peace he wished for his own funeral. The fairies take their cloak back.

Wish I could remember where that story came from.

Anyway - that’s what I think of when Castiel or whoever starts babbling about the latest celestial menace’s promises of peace, or world without strife, or whatever the pretty words were this time. There is no human community without conflict. There is no peace this side of the grave.

[#spn 12x23 All Along the Watchtower](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x23-All-Along-the-Watchtower)

* * *

[5/24/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/161027249017/kayanem-a-pondering-on-female-character-death-in)

For me, at least, it’s a multi-causal thing.

**Outrage fatigue**: They killed or ‘killed’ _a lot_ of people in that two-part finale. I’ve been busy being pissed about   
– Kelly Kline, generic madonna/fetus aquarium/giving tree, who was introduced as a political operative for a US white evangelical politician but never spoke of God’s will, never said a line about the morality of abortion, who was so ecstatic about going out in a chest-bursting blaze of glory. They never had her articulate any personal convictions… except that dying for your children is a thing to be expected of parents.  
– Mary Campbell Winchester, who didn’t even get her own story, just a recapitulation of her husband’s. [knocks the kids down, says she loves them, goes off a-hunting with anyone-but-them, gets possessed, Dean gets through to her and they get one good group hug before she rushes off to die ‘for the boys.’] No wonder she and John didn’t get along at first, and no wonder she thought he was a good father: she’s John in blonde drag. TPTB said they were going to do things differently this year. Instead they gave us YET ANOTHER parent who thinks absence randomly punctuated by grand gestures and dramatic pronouncements is a better way to parent than boring ol’ showing up every day and being present for the kids.  
– Rowena MacLeod, who is fun and wily and canonically hard to kill… and they couldn’t be bothered to write her an exit line. I guess they wanted to save themselves Ruth Connell’s fee? It looked cheap, and I feel cheated.

Plus there’s the end of Crowley, which appeared to have been personally staged by George Lucas, the non-end of Lucifer, Sheriff Mills outright murdering people, and the Jim Beaver Again moment. Toni Bevell is just _way _down my outrage list.

**External circumstance**: She’s the Blonde Lady Who Is The Worst. I don’t think it can have been intentional, but Toni Bevell is Betsy DeVos. Rich, incompetent, certain that being born to money really does make her better than the people she’s trying to harm - and somehow, _worse _than similarly-evil men around her. (The difference in fervor between the campaign to stop DeVos’s cabinet appointment vs the campaign to stop Rex Tillerson’s was… notable.) This does deserve more untangling than I’m willing to put in at the moment, because at the same time the the Blonde Lady is vilified as The Worst, she’s also dismissed as just another tentacle of the octopus of evil, credited with no real agency of her own. Toni Bevell died like a red shirt because fundamentally that’s what she is - just a henchman with lines.

**The acting**: everything she did felt patently false. Which I think may have been a deliberate character choice? But the end result (for me) was a character that felt like all surface, no depth. Courtney Ford got a worse-written character, but still managed to convey a few flashes of a sympathetic personality. Elizabeth Blackmore… didn’t. This is not the first time I’ve had this problem with an actress on Supernatural, though, and enough of those actresses have done better work elsewhere that I’ve come to believe it’s not the actress, _per se._ Just something about how spn production works ends up producing a few too many of these cardboard ladies I just can’t seem to care much about.

[#spn 12x22 Who We Are](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x22-Who-We-Are) [#spn 12x23 All Along the Watchtower](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x23-All-Along-the-Watchtower) [#specific women characters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/specific-women-characters) [#Kelly Kline is badly written](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Kelly-Kline-is-badly-written)


	6. June

[6/10/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/161664202504/one-thing-ive-noticed-when-reading-peoples-meta)

I agree that there’s limited utility to making standard signifiers for Sam & Dean in the SPN symbolic lexicon, since the Things Signified are usually on-screen. (And yet, Baby is Dean)

dog = romantic relationship, maybe?

Sam had a romantic relationship when he was young and separated from his family. We-the-audience think he should have another, but the writers are adamant that he can’t have a relationship and hunt at the same time  
Which is why the writers had Sam drop everything else in his life when he hit a romantic relationship.

Dean running in terror from a cute fluffy relationship  
Almost shooting that other fluffy harmless suburban relationship   
He’s actually more prepared to face the bad relationships that come to drag him off to hell  
Dean doesn’t _have _relationships, he _becomes _relationships, because the boy has massive identity issues  
No romantic relationships in the car (hookups yes, romances no)

Crowley (who’s really good with bad relationships) trying to turn Dean into Crowley’s ideal bad relationship

A demon got to Bobby’s relationship, and I’m not sure Bobby ever got a new one

Castiel, a relationship who thinks he’s people. (<= this one needs more thought, but something something he’s not a separate individual but exists only in relation to <strike>Dean</strike> others?)

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#dogs are love](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dogs-are-love) [#Jess is Bones](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Jess-is-Bones) [#that yorkie is Lisa](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-yorkie-is-Lisa) [#Dean is Juliet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-is-Juliet) [#Karen is Rumsfeld](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Karen-is-Rumsfeld) [#spn 5x16 Dark Side of the Moon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x16-Dark-Side-of-the-Moon) [#spn 8x01 We Need to Talk About Kevin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-8x01-We-Need-to-Talk-About-Kevin) [#spn 4x06 Yellow Fever](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4x06-Yellow-Fever) [#spn 6x01 Exile on Main Street](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6x01-Exile-on-Main-Street) [#spn 9x05 Dog Dean Afternoon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-9x05-Dog-Dean-Afternoon) [#spn 10x01 Black](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10x01-Black) [#spn 1x22 Devil's Trap](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x22-Devil%27s-Trap) [#spn 3x10 Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-3x10-Dream-a-Little-Dream-of-Me)

* * *

[6/19/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/162033168471/spn-meme-awed-frog-has-tagged-me-in-what)

SPN Meme

@awed-frog has tagged me in - 

  1. **what season did you start watching supernatural?  
**  
3rd-ish. My bff and I would be on the phone every week dissecting the vote-out on _Survivor_, and at some point I realized I could be looking at the cast of SPN while we talked instead of the cast of CSI. And then they actually dragged Dean off to hell at the end of the season, and I was hooked.   
  

  2. **who was the first character you fell in love with?**   
  
Dean  
  

  3. **who was a character that you hated at first but grew to love?**  
  
Rowena  
  

  4. **which character would you most want to be in a long-term relationship with?**   
  
I don’t do relationships, so  
  

  5. **if you could go on just one date with one character, which one would you choose?  
  
**see above  
  

  6. **what would you do on the date?**   
  
and again  
  

  7. **which character would you most want to be like?  
  
**Probably Jody? she gets her shit done.  
  

  8. **which character would you most like to see brought back from the dead?**  
  
Right now, Eileen, because the loss is fresh. On a meta level, though, Charlie - she should have been resurrected years ago, like the Christ figure she is.  
  

  9. **which character would you most like to punch?  
  
**Sully  
(his MO was find an unhappy kid, get them to run into traffic then oops! and poor traumatized Sully is the **real **victim. I still think the Zanna-prey we saw in 11x08 were part of Azazel’s next generation of special children, like baby Rosie from _Salvation_.)  
  

  10. **who is your absolute favorite character?  
  
**Dean.  
  

  11. **which “big bad” do you think was the worst?**  
  
For ‘most menacing,’ I’d say Azazel. He’s been overshadowed since as the boys have leveled up, but at the time he was damn scary.  
For ‘worst written,’ Amara, with Lilith as runner-up. I’m willing to do some work and fill in some blanks, but jfc the writers should get their world-building complete and consistent _before _they go charging into the dramatic moments.  
  

  12. **which character are you most like?**  
  
random cold-open witness  
  

  13. **what death hit you the hardest?**  
  
Dean - I _really _wasn’t expecting them to drag him off to hell like that.  
  

  14. **what season finale hit you the hardest?  
  
**again, season 3. I really, really thought they were going to do the tv-standard last-minute cop out to avoid killing the star. And, nope.  
  

  15. **what are your ten all-time favorite episodes?**  
  
_Baby_, definitely top of the list. _Lily Sunder_. _Monster Movie_. _What Is and What Should Never Be_. Pretty much all the alternate universe/ hallucination/ excessively meta episodes.  
  

  16. **what’s been your favorite season?  
**  
Season 4  
  

  17. **who is your favorite angel?**  
  
Joshua  
  

  18. **who’s your favorite demon?**   
  
Lilith. Wish we’d gotten more backstory on her.  
  

  19. **who’s your favorite evil character?**   
  
Ruby. She had a goal and she had follow-through.  
  

  20. **do you have any supernatural ships?  
  
**Sam & Eileen  
  

  21. **who’s your favorite supporting actor?  
  
**Either Kim Rhodes or Steve Williams  
  

  22. **what’s your favorite quote from the show?  
  
**I’m drawing a blank  
  

  23. **if you could cast one famous actor in an episode of spn, who would you chose?**  
  
Gerald McRaney. I think he’d be great as a hunter who knew Mary Campbell when she was a girl, and it’d get us one actor closer to a _Jericho_ reunion.  
  

  24. **if you could write your own episode, what kind of creature would you like to see included?  
  
**Selkies. Something where the villain is the person holding the monster against its will.  
  

  25. **who’s your favorite girl that dean’s hooked up with?**   
  
Lisa  
  

  26. **who’s your favorite girl that sam’s hooked up with?**  
  
Eileen  
  

  27. **what are some of your favorite convention moments?**  
  
I’m not well-versed in the con scene - but the collaborative telling of the train story was pretty funny.

** 28\. if you were going to guest star (or be a recurring guest star) on   
spn, how would you want your character described?**

I’d want to be the extra that keeps showing up in all the crowd scenes, wearing or doing something relevant to the episode theme. So tptb would be all, _oh, no, pay no attention to the extra in the clown shoes, she doesn’t mean a thing_, and @justanotheridijiton would keep an ever-expanding photoset of my antics.

** 29\. what do you hope to see in the next season?  
**

What I _want _is the US hunting community to move into the bunker, set up a central research and dispatch service, and generally be present to force Sam and Dean act like they aren’t alone on the planet. It’s past time the boys grew out of their teenage solipsism-for-two. It’d make for a richer show, too. But that’s not going to happen. So what I’m hoping for is _Wayward Daughters_.

** 30-40. if you had to choose…**

  * bobby or john? John
  * bela or ruby? Ruby
  * jess or madison? Jess
  * jo or lisa? Lisa
  * charlie or kevin? Charlie
  * balthazar or ash? Ash
  * cas or crowley? Crowley
  * ben or claire? Claire
  * jody or donna? Jody
  * sam or dean? Dean

tagging [@justanotheridijiton](https://tmblr.co/msbbZom6stVUaSwCo2j0eeQ), [@sandraugiga](https://tmblr.co/mNdGbGZedh6bpVlRzOfe21Q), [@messier51](https://tmblr.co/mA5yNwzCnkuZOWol3o9dBqw), [@chiisana-sukima](https://tmblr.co/mcVnSEgWmjbcv1UhzwMCVNg), [@nemmica](https://tmblr.co/m1d-jphcOsX31n58E7UnAhQ)

(if you want to & haven’t already)

[#Sully is evil](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sully-is-evil)

* * *

[6/27/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/162309648104/wayward-sisters) [back when we thought Wayward Sisters would happen]

A Hunt of One’s Own  
It Wasn’t God Who Made Honky Tonk Angels  
I Want a Wife  
Wild Hunters Don’t Get the Blues  
The Beauty Myth  
All The Single Ladies  
Trainwreck  
Asking For It  
Goodbye, Earl  
I Am Hunter  
Just a Girl

‘Bad Reputation’ would make such a lovely theme song - 

I don’t give a damn ‘bout my reputation  
You’re living in the past, it’s a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that’s what I’m gonna do

[#Wayward Sisters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Wayward-Sisters) [#prospective episode titles](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/prospective-episode-titles) [#Joan Jett is still touring and is awesome in concert](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Joan-Jett-is-still-touring-and-is-awesome-in-concert) [#if you get a chance go see her](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-you-get-a-chance-go-see-her)

* * *

[6/27/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/162323935284/k-vichan-ive-said-it-at-least-10-times) [Castiel yearning for Paradise]

There is no peace this side of the grave.

[#The Winchesters keep choosing 'alive'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Winchesters-keep-choosing-%27alive%27) [#even after they should be dead](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/even-after-they%C2%A0should-be-dead) [#twenty times over](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/twenty-times-over) [#And now Castiel has gone back to wanting 'peace' more than anything](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/And-now-Castiel-has-gone-back-to-wanting-%27peace%27-more-than-anything) [#In the end they'll break up over artistic differences](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/In-the-end-they%27ll-break-up-over-artistic-differences) [#Dean sees himself as alive](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-sees-himself-as-alive) [#even when he shouldn't be](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/even-when-he-shouldn%27t-be) [#and Castiel sees everyone dead](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-Castiel-sees-everyone-dead)


	7. July

[7/1/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/162474828252/reblog-if-you-think-there-needs-to-be-more-deaf)

[#Supernatural: resurrect Eileen promptly](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Supernatural%3A-resurrect-Eileen-promptly) [#watch her sign with angels](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/watch-her-sign-with-angels) [#watch her & other hunters develop a dialect](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/watch-her-%26-other-hunters-develop-a-dialect) [#with dedicated signs for 'blessed wrought-iron bullets'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-dedicated-signs-for-%27blessed-wrought-iron-bullets%27) [#and 'throw the hemlock powder on the monsters NOW'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-%27throw-the-hemlock-powder-on-the-monsters-NOW%27) [#watch the fans use it amongst themselves at cons](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/watch-the-fans-use-it-amongst-themselves-at-cons) [#make the world a better place for us all](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/make-the-world-a-better-place-for-us-all)

* * *

[7/18/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/163126892547/really-random-thing-im-writing-a-fic-how-does)

I had a great-uncle, a college professor, who spent his summers driving back and forth and up and down around North America. After he retired his ‘summers’ just got longer and longer. He _had_ maps, because he liked maps. But if you told him you were planning to go from point A to point B he’d reel off a string of route numbers and approximate milage and landmarks for the complicated intersections and how long the trip should take in various weathers, plus reminiscences about how long the trip used to take before they put in the new (1970s) bridge, and what the route numbers were before the interstates. Then, when he took pity on your confused expression and pulled out a current map, you would find that he had indeed described the shortest path between points A and B.

So I’ve never had any disbelief to suspend about the Winchesters’ independence from navigational aids.

I bet the boys would dearly love one of those traffic aps, though, that tell you where the backups are and how long it’ll take to wait through them.

[#talking maps](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/talking-maps) [#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#Uncle Dan'l had been everywhere](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Uncle-Dan%27l-had-been-everywhere) [#miss him](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/miss-him)

* * *

[7/20/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/163216756250/hiatus-rant)

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#HELL YES ^this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/HELL-YES-%5Ethis) [#If they couldn't have her on-screen every episode](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/If-they-couldn%27t-have-her-on-screen-every-episode) [#we should have been seeing the boys' half of a lot of phone calls](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-should-have-been-seeing-the-boys%27-half-of-a-lot-of-phone-calls) [#every conversation in the car should have circled back to her](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/every-conversation-in-the-car-should-have-circled-back-to-her) [#I'm also annoyed about how](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-also-annoyed-about-how) [#Mary is not actually a new separate character](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mary-is-not-actually-a-new-separate-character) [#Mary is John in a blonde wig](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mary-is-John-in-a-blonde-wig) [#which makes it ok for Dean to articulate his](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-makes-it-ok-for-Dean-to-articulate-his) [#You Were A Bad Parent feelings out loud](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/You-Were-A-Bad-Parent-feelings-out-loud) [#A man can't talk that way to another man](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/A-man-can%27t-talk-that-way-to-another-man) [#emotions have to be talked at a woman](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/emotions-have-to-be-talked-at-a-woman) [#still had to say it to her back](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-had-to-say-it-to-her-back) [#not her face](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-her-face) [#and she accepts the blame for all John's shitty choices](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-she-accepts-the-blame-for-all-John%27s-shitty-choices) [#women are responsible for what men do](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-are-responsible-for-what-men-do) [#But I digress](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/But-I-digress)

* * *

[7/29/17 ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/163584985444/the-tapeball-of-truth) **The Tapeball of Truth**

So I was talking to @justanotheridijiton about something else, and I mentioned how that dimensional rift in the SPN season closer had me thinking of Pullman’s _The Subtle Knife_. (The knife cuts apertures between parallel worlds. And… spoilers for _His Dark Materials_ under the cut, below.) She said, buckleming would make a subtle knife, or an alethiometer, out of the tape ball

and I was all, hold the phone, remember Agent Cooper throwing rocks at bottles to narrow down the POI in Twin Peaks? sub in the tape ball and voila - 

## TAPEBALL ALETHIOMETER

and she said, key art for s13:

and [also](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBU2Y6ULgY8w%2F&t=OGVhM2Q0Nzc1YWYwMWRmMTI4ZTIzOWMyNDU2MTdkMDk1YzkyN2QzMixYbTI5MXg1OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163584985444%2Fthe-tapeball-of-truth&m=1):

I started babbling about the fire walk with me thing in the train car, and she said, you mean this?

and YES THAT’S IT EXACTLY.

She’s awesome.

[Keep reading](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/163584985444/the-tapeball-of-truth)

About _His Dark Materials_: Pullman makes a huge freakin’ deal of distinguishing between the Creator, who made the worlds, and the Authority, in whose name the books’ Catholic Church avatar separates people from their souls. (The Authority is, btw, being held captive by Metatron.)

The apertures cut between the worlds cause Bad Consequences. The way they finally close up all the rifts and make the worlds whole again? The little girl with the truth machine is brought to adolescence by the knife-boy and the Snake - and then everyone has to return forever to their (different) worlds-of-origin. 

[#spn 12x23 All Along the Watchtower](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x23-All-Along-the-Watchtower) [#His Dark Materials](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/His-Dark-Materials) [#tapeball alethiometer](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tapeball-alethiometer) [#justanotheridijiton](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/justanotheridijiton) [#also something something Garth is Officer Andy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/also-something-something-Garth-is-Officer-Andy) [#I said I would write something coherent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-said-I-would-write-something-coherent) [#but that wasn't working](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-that-wasn%27t-working) [#so I wrot this instead](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-I-wrot-this-instead)


	8. August

[8/1/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/163680318302/no-but)

[#^this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%5Ethis) [#Sam's been having less and less of his own reactions as the years go by](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam%27s-been-having-less-and-less-of-his-own-reactions-as-the-years-go-by) [#and the narrative makes his reactions objectively wrong over and over](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-narrative-makes-his-reactions-objectively-wrong-over-and-over) [#there's a moment way back when](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there%27s-a-moment-way-back-when) [#spn 2x12 Nightshifter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2x12-Nightshifter) [#when Dean's about to do the wrong thing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-Dean%27s-about-to-do-the-wrong-thing) [#and Sam points him toward the right course](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-Sam-points-him-toward-the-right-course) [#I liked that stage of them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-liked-that-stage-of-them) [#when Sam got to be right sometimes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-Sam-got-to-be-right-sometimes) [#and Dean was cool with it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-Dean-was-cool-with-it)

* * *

[ 8/7/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/163932786319/titles-for-spn-season-13-so-far)

The House of the Rising Sun was in New Orleans, aka The Big Easy.

“[Patience](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DErvgV4P6Fzc&t=YjhhYjM0MzkyNjg0NDVkMzVmYmNkZmJiODUwZTllN2VjNDkzMDY3ZCxKYkZJN1BxVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163932786319%2Ftitles-for-spn-season-13-so-far&m=1)”, a song by Guns n’Roses

“The bad place” is kind of ridiculously generic? Probably just a coincidence that it was in [the script for JA’s first appearance (as Ben) on _Dark Angel_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdarkangelkyre.8m.net%2Ftranscripts%2Fpolloloco.html&t=MzZlMDcwN2QzOTNlOTI0YTNkM2VlOTFjZjE0ZjUwMzc0MWU4ODU2MSxKYkZJN1BxVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163932786319%2Ftitles-for-spn-season-13-so-far&m=1). 

MAX: Tell us the story, Ben.  
BEN: Only the best soldiers get to go to the Good Place. The ones who fail…you know what happens to them?  
MAX: They disappear.  
BEN: To the Bad Place, where they open you up and drink your blood until you’re almost dead. Then they leave you there for the Nomlies.

[#spn season 13 speculation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-season-13-speculation)

* * *

[ 8/29/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/164755860779/sometimes-i-wonder-if-the-demons-slowed-down-time)

Stuff I wonder about:

What if the tortured-to-torturer metamorphosis routine _isn’t_ routine, but was created specifically to get Dean the righteous man to shed blood in Hell? Other accounts/depictions of Hell in SPN tend toward the “pit of despair” side, rather than "ALL incoming souls get tortured until they torture.”

What if John didn’t break, not because he was so staunch, but because they stopped torturing him? Could be that while John was alive the forces of evil thought John would be their righteous man… but when they got a good look at his soul under the microscope, he didn’t qualify as ‘righteous’. Or maybe they never bothered torturing him (demons lie) because they always knew he didn’t qualify, and John’s demon deal was part of the scheme to ensnare Dean. So when John arrived in Hell, he wouldn’t get the special treatment Dean did. He’d be put on (what I imagine is) the standard track: left to contemplate eternity trapped in a hellscape with nothing but damned souls for company. That would explain John’s relative unscathed-ness when the gates opened.

[#variable time dilation would explain a lot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/variable-time-dilation-would-explain-a-lot)[#spn 2x01 In My time of Dying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2x01-In-My-time-of-Dying)[#spn 3x04 Sin City](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-3x04-Sin-City)[#spn 2x22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part II](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2x22-All-Hell-Breaks-Loose-Part-II)[#Dean is the horseshoe nail](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-is-the-horseshoe-nail)[#on which all other things depend](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/on-which-all-other-things-depend)


	9. September

[9/9/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/165154658437/mittensmorgul-this-looks-like-it-could-either)

Also note the [red leather couch](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/111620523054/elizabethrobertajones) \- I’ve been calling it the Ferdinand couch, because compare 

to 

I think this is the third or fourth time we’ve seen it?

\---

I’m not sure if the bucking bronco sculpture in the headboard of the left-hand bed is an spn retread, or just a popular piece of bric-a-brac.

And I want a better look at those lampshades. 

[#spn season 13 speculation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-season-13-speculation) [#Castiel's carpet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Castiel%27s-carpet) [#The Ferdinand couch](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Ferdinand-couch) [#lampshading](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lampshading) [#the covered wagon lamp is awesome](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-covered-wagon-lamp-is-awesome) [#I think we have seen some of those animal heads before](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-think-we-have-seen-some-of-those-animal-heads-before) [#but I'm not going to look closely enough to be sure](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-I%27m-not-going-to-look-closely-enough-to-be-sure)

* * *

[9/15/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/165359998296/larinah-welkinalauda-replied-to-your)

[welkinalauda ](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/)replied to your [photoset](http://larinah.tumblr.com/post/165333320732/dude-come-on): It’s been a couple decades since I last saw this episode - I thought ‘the glove cleaner’ was meant to reverse the effects of the initial love potion. No?

[larinah](https://larinah.tumblr.com/post/165335559722): Pretty sure it’s an undetectable poison and he was going to kill her to get rid of her. That’s why the Professor said that people had to do it right the first time they tried the ‘glove cleaner’ because otherwise they’d chicken out and not try it again no matter how miserable they were. The reason he doesn’t follow through is because she shocks him with the news she’s pregnant so he spills the glasses. Then he sits there saying he wouldn’t have been able to go through with it anyway.

[welkinalauda](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/165359998296/larinah-welkinalauda-replied-to-your): huh.

The rest of it, I remember exactly how you just said it. But I think I’d maybe seen too many procedurals? Because it didn’t occur to me that all that heavy-handed hinting about the _high price_ of the glove cleaner, how _difficult_ it was to make, how lovesick dude would _only get one chance_ with it - that all that could have been meant to build up to just killing his wife. On tv, some guy kills his wife every night at ten, you know? I thought they were going for something different.

I thought what the glove cleaner did was erase the false emotion created by the love potion. So our creepy Lothario would get not a dead wife, but an angry, confused one, who’d exclaim loudly how she had no idea how she came to marry this loser as she took him to the cleaners in divorce court. 

Something like what Hope should have done at the end of _Wishful Thinking._

It’d make for a much more complicated, humiliating, _scary_ prospect for creepy Roger than just burying a woman grown inconvenient. (On tv they bury an inconvenient woman every night at ten.)

I googled a little, and it looks like I’m the only one who read it that way. 

[#Twilight Zone 1x31 The Chaser](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twilight-Zone-1x31-The-Chaser) [#spn 4x08 Wishful Thinking](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4x08-Wishful-Thinking)


	10. October

[10/1/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/165940448207/the-pizza-is-a-lie) ** the pizza is a lie**

pretty sure I’m missing the background for <https://postmodernmulticoloredcloak.tumblr.com/post/165838257957/since-my-reserve-of-salt-is-deep-and-abundant>

But I read that and then I was like, oh wow

  * 2x02 “Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV.”
  * 3x02 Sam tells Dean he was ordering a pizza (while sitting in a restaurant) rather than admit he was talking to Ruby
  * 3x04 Dean tries to fake his way through an exorcism, and possibly orders a pizza
  * 4x01 Ruby pretends she was waiting on a pizza to confuse Dean and Bobby when they show up at her door
  * 5x16 Sam enjoying pizza with his dog in his runaway fantasy pretending to be someone else
  * 6x02 Lisa all _why tf is there pizza you said we were going out_
  * 6x10 the pizza man does not truly love the baby sitter
  * 6x15 Balthazar finds cold pizza in Bobby’s fridge while he’s ferreting out for ingredients for his Massive Red Herring spell
  * 8x19 Ajay tries to offer Crowley pizza and lies (both denied)
  * 10x18 as the wiki put it: [[“Behind Blue Eyes” by The Who is playing. Dean is opening the beer bottles and they are sitting at the table eating pizza. Dean is laughing and Sam is trying to smile, but looks uncomfortable.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2Findex.php%3Ftitle%3D10.18_Book_of_the_Damned_%28transcript%29&t=ZTExNzAxN2QwNzkxZDhlZjQ4NTJiMTg3OTM3NTViZDE4NTA5MDI1NCxuUFM5N0JXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165940448207%2Fthe-pizza-is-a-lie&m=1)]
  * 10x21 Sam sends Dean for pizza after lying about how he’s been talking to Castiel, and about burning the book
  * 11x06 Goldie wishes for pizza, cons a demon into her snare
  * 12x06 they eat pizza while Dean disparages chick-flicks

## the pizza is a lie

[#the pizza is a lie](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-pizza-is-a-lie) [#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta)

* * *

[10/10/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166248816559/cant-remember-if-ive-actually-said-this-before)

can’t remember if I’ve actually said this before, but the identity [conversation came around again last week](https://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/166193952368/performing-dean-again) so I thought I’d say this (again?) before the season proper starts - 

The first time Dean got all out-of-character in canon, it’s because it wasn’t really him, it was a shape-shifter impersonating him. Another time he was acting weird because of a khan worm.

The first time Sam got all out-of-character, it’s because he was possessed by a ghost. Later he was not acting like himself because he was possessed by a demon. Yet later he was forcibly body-swapped and Dean spent a day in the company of the wrong person and _didn’t even notice_.

So when Sam looks at Dean funny for cranking up the Taylor Swift, that’s not Sam being a childish jerk and refusing to accept his big brother’s personal growth. (Or not _just_ that, anyway.) That’s at least partly Sam being reasonably cautious about the possibility that the person cranking up the Taylor Swift is something who is in some way, _not Dean._

The writers’ room has so far not made this explicit in the dialogue. I’m hoping that sometime in the impending season, they’ll have the boys say something like

Dean: Dude, I am pushing 40, stop trying to force me to be the same guy I was at 22.   
Sam: OK, you’re right, but my concerns about impersonation and possession are legit. Please don’t spring major changes on me in the field.  
Dean: Fair. Let me start by telling you now that I still love pie. Pie is awesome. But these days, more often than not, I’d rather have cake.  
Sam: Good to know. Hey, are there still some cookies left?  
Dean: Dude, yes. And milk.  
[both head for kitchen]

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#spn 1x06 Skin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x06-Skin) [#spn 6x16 ...And Then There Were None](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6x16-...And-Then-There-Were-None) [#spn 1x10 Asylum](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x10-Asylum) [#spn 2x14 Born Under a Bad Sign](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2x14-Born-Under-a-Bad-Sign) [#spn 5x12 Swap Meat](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x12-Swap-Meat) [#spn 10x12 About a Boy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10x12-About-a-Boy)

* * *

[10/14/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166404587172/father) ** Father**

So Jack starts by calling Sam ‘Father,’ which weirds Sam out because he thinks Jack is seeing traces of Lucifer in him. It weirded me out because how is it Preternatural Boy is seeing only physical forms? Why can’t he discern one soul/energy signature/whatever from another? Hell, they have Jack address a statue as ‘Father,’ which means Jack can’t even tell whether the apparently-human figure he’s talking to has _anima_ at all. Sam was way overestimating Jack’s ability there, which makes me go _hm_.

Sam says Jack’s father is Lucifer. Jack says his father is Castiel. We end with Sam and Dean taking the Jack home with them, presumptively to become Jack’s foster parents. So we’ve got an angelic/spiritual father, a father-by-intention, and what’s shaping up to be a couple of parents-in-practice.

But genetically, Jack’s father is Jefferson Rooney, who last we saw was still the sitting president of the United States of America.

[#spn 13x01 Lost and Found](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x01-Lost-and-Found) [#they at least mentioned Kelly the fridged mother](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-at-least-mentioned-Kelly-the-fridged-mother) [#but the sperm donor has dropped out of the script](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-sperm-donor-has-dropped-out-of-the-script) [#which is so weird](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-is-so-weird) [#dude's the damn POTUS](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dude%27s-the-damn-POTUS) [#reminder that Jack's biological father is President Jefferson Rooney](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/reminder-that-Jack%27s-biological-father-is-President-Jefferson-Rooney)

* * *

[10/16/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166458266439/welkinalauda-justanotheridijiton-310) [picnic scenes]

seems like the original reference was [Elvira Madigan](https://justanotheridijiton.tumblr.com/post/166457391185/justanotheridijiton-sh-lz-season-8s). 

Which is pretty horrifying, actually. Even their happy aspirational moments are doomed.

[#spn 3x10 Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-3x10-Dream-a-Little-Dream-of-Me) [#spn 8x03 Heartache](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-8x03-Heartache) [#Elvira Madigan](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Elvira-Madigan) [#DOOMED](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/DOOMED)

* * *

[10/16/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166468613204/lauraannegilman-mittensmorgul)

I bet angels use up energy like hummingbirds, fluttering to and fro like that. Makes sense they’d go straight for the sugar. Plus chocolate bars have all that [theobromine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTheobromine&t=YTNjYzJiZTViNzEzYzg2OTIwY2Q5MjljNWM3MzgxNTRiMDZmMWYzYSxTaWRZRWNPVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166468613204%2Flauraannegilman-mittensmorgul&m=1) & they’d want the food of the gods anytime they could get it.

> also:  
“But hummingbirds are not carrying your hopes for joy around. I am sorry. Have you met hummingbirds? Hummingbirds believe strongly that they should be eighteen feet tall and have flamethrowers. They are a half ton of pugnacious wrapped up in a half ounce of feathers. Given the choice, hummingbirds would fly around with “Ride of the Valkyries” blasting out of tiny speakers on their wings, putting the eyes out of their enemies.   
They do not fear humans, but if they learn that humans will provide feeders, they will become very demanding. They are fiercely territorial. They are…kind of jerks, actually.”  
– [Ursula Vernon](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/134867316529/fat-birds-naamahdarling-elodieunderglass)

[#spn 13x01 Lost and Found](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x01-Lost-and-Found) [#spn candy discourse](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-candy-discourse) [#Ursula Vernon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Ursula-Vernon) [#angels are hummingbirds](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/angels-are-hummingbirds)

* * *

[10/17/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166504864689/so-i-had-a-random-thought-weve-heard-that-cas-is)

Or - 

say: time only flows one way for us mortal types. For angels & such the future affects the past just as much as the past affects the future. So in the mainline spn-verse, the ‘crack’ in Castiel’s chassis would be his eventual relationship with Sam and Dean in all their question authority/fight the power rebellion.

In the parallel ‘verse where Sam and Dean never were, Castiel would be uncracked, untainted by free will. He’d be just another seraph in the ranks, inhabiting that burnt-out ‘Paradise’ of Michael’s making… Then a parallel Lucifer slithers out of a crack between worlds, dragging after him this woman ‘Mary’ who says Castiel is one of her boys.

[#spn season 13 speculation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-season-13-speculation) [#spn metaphysics](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-metaphysics)

* * *

[10/19/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166595632335/of-pit-bulls-and-rabid-mutts) **of pit bulls and rabid mutts**

So that argument Sam & Dean have been having for two weeks now, I think of it as the Pit Bull Problem. 

On one side you have pit bull fanciers like Sam, who argue loud and long that no dog is born bad and breeds with bad reps can be trained to be good dogs. Which isn’t _wrong_, exactly. Just, I’d find Sam’s argument more persuasive if he’d do more than say, ‘yeah yeah, but he _could_ be good,’ to acknowledge and respond to the reality that pit bulls are big dogs with strong jaws, who can and have killed people. And that bad people just loooove teaching pit bulls to fight for the bad people’s entertainment. Or, in the episode, that Jack _already had_ hurt someone (the tattoo artist). That it wasn’t morality but nick-of-time authorial intervention that prevented Jack from resurrecting the latest primordial horror.

On the other side Dean is making the super-extreme ‘kill all pit bulls’ argument, which ignores the reality that even big scary dogs mostly never hurt anyone and that preemptively killing our fellow-creatures is a bad precedent and bad policy.

These positions are made far more annoying by writers who think it’s good writing to have two characters shout “Thesis!” “Antithesis!” “Thesis!” “Antithesis!” “Thesis!” “Antithesis!” back and forth for episodes on end, without either side varying their (mutually unpersuasive) rhetoric.

\---

Then we got to that last scene, and I couldn’t help but see Dean as Travis:

[Travis shoots Ol' Yeller]

When the time comes, Dean will be the one to shoot Jack, because Jack is _his_.

[#spn 13x02 The Rising Son](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x02-The-Rising-Son) [#Old Yeller](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Old-Yeller) [#the dog that thinks it's people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-dog-that-thinks-it%27s-people)

* * *

[10/20/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166599169670/grey2510-is-that-really-what-we-missed-at)

[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/post/166587588723): ….is that really what we missed at Stull? A boxing match?

[welkinalauda](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166599169670/grey2510-is-that-really-what-we-missed-at):I tell myself it’s a metaphorical representation of forces unimaginable to human minds. 

but yeah.

[#spn 13x02 The Rising Son](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x02-The-Rising-Son) [#we were promised 'a prize fight'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-were-promised-%27a-prize-fight%27) [#I guess we should be glad they didn't dub in a voiceover](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-guess-we-should-be-glad-they-didn%27t-dub-in-a-voiceover) [#of that one dude saying 'LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/of-that-one-dude-saying-%27LET%27S-GET-READY-TO-RUMBLE%27)

* * *

[10/20/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166609465942/prairiedust-impalaofgrace-actually-how-is)

women who the devil has raped by deception and thus impregnated are unholy

the resulting son is a perfect cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure.

Alternately, it wasn’t Kelly’s touch that set the bible ablaze at all, but rather, Castiel ignited it remotely, to convince Kelly to go along with their plan.

[#spn 12x08 LOTUS](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x08-LOTUS) [#spn 13x02 The Rising Son](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x02-The-Rising-Son) [#reminder that Jack's father is still POTUS](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/reminder-that-Jack%27s-father-is-still-POTUS) [#Jack is Ivanka](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-is-Ivanka)

* * *

[10/20/17 ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/166613464339/chiisana-sukima-postmodernmulticoloredcloak)

Dean just lost almost everyone. Dean’s actions and reactions here are understandable and (imo) in character. 

Also, cruel. Dean’s being brutally cruel to a being he was already jealous of, for taking up the last of Castiel’s time and attention, and who he now resents for outliving Castiel. Plus Dean’s being tactically stupid, doing his very best to alienate an extremely powerful creature with no life experience, who really really _wants_ to imprint on Dean. Sam’s being kind of a dumbass, insisting on only caring about how he can influence Jack’s motives while ignoring Jack’s current and potential capabilities. But Dean saying out loud that the kid has to die while the kid is standing there isn’t exactly wise.

Dean’s behavior is in character and understandable, but that doesn’t mean it’s right or kind or smart.

[#spn 13x02 The Rising Son](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x02-The-Rising-Son) [#what would Mr Rogers do](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what-would-Mr-Rogers-do) [#not what Dean is doing right now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-what-Dean-is-doing-right-now)


	11. November

[11/1/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167017541074/postmodernmulticoloredcloak-frozen-delight)

Dean was shoehorned into the helpmeet/little mother role as a child, and he’s never been allowed to leave it for long. Instead the load just keeps getting heavier, right up to God himself dumping the whole damn planet on Dean right before God fucked off to have margaritas with his sister.

Sam got to be/was made to be the kid in that family, and as a result, Sam’s grown up to be a fairly standard American man. Which is to say, it’s not just his conscience that’s been outsourced, but also much of the emotional labor and mental load that goes into keeping his life running. Then when Dean, who’s been stuck with the responsibility for it all, acts with authority, a share of the audience calls him controlling. As noted above, Dean gets blamed for Sam’s actions - in much the same way that in real life people blame the mother when a grown man does wrong. 

In current events, the conflict is not really being generated by the boys’ mismatched grief phases. (Sam bargaining while Dean rolls around in despair.) It’s coming from Sam’s belief that he’s entitled to Dean’s wholehearted support in the new, emotional-labor intensive project Sam took on without consulting Dean. 

Sam sincerely cannot see the problem with him volunteering Dean to raise yet another child.

Sam sincerely doesn’t get that trying to cajole Dean out of ‘no’ might be just plain wrong, and also cruel.

And Dean… Dean’s being tactically foolish about Jack. But Dean’s treatment of Sam, imo, shows restraint and maturity. Dean’s not saying ‘pick a hemisphere.’ Dean’s saying, ‘you want to drive, use your own damn car.’

[#spn 13x03 Patience](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x03-Patience) [#Dean was raised the eldest daughter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-was-raised-the-eldest-daughter) [#Sam's just a guy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam%27s-just-a-guy) [#women are to blame for what men do](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-are-to-blame-for-what-men-do) [#Dean is to blame for what Sam does](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-is-to-blame-for-what-Sam-does) [#men are heroic for what they accomplish](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/men-are-heroic-for-what-they-accomplish) [#women are heroic for what they endure](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-are-heroic-for-what-they-endure) [#also](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/also) [#I kind of want to marvel at how spn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-kind-of-want-to-marvel-at-how-spn) [#has created a universe in which bargaining](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/has-created-a-universe-in-which-bargaining) [#is not a fruitless phase of grieving](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-not-a-fruitless-phase-of-grieving) [#but a practical tactic which](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-a-practical-tactic-which) [#for our heroes at least](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-our-heroes-at-least) [#is likely to have the desired result](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-likely-to-have-the-desired-result)

* * *

[11/3/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167078334580/angels-are-warriors-of-god-and-all-the-dead-ones)

Angels are warriors of god. And all the dead ones are sleeping in the empty.

They’re **Sleeping Warriors**.

Sound the right horn, and they’ll all wake and return to defend… Heaven, I guess? 

Sound the wrong horn and it’ll wake the dead demons.

[#spn 13x04 The Big Empty](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x04-The-Big-Empty) [#Sleeping Warriors](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sleeping-Warriors) [#how i sang about the judgment morn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/how-i-sang-about-the-judgment-morn) [#and of Gabriel tooting on his horn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-of-Gabriel-tooting-on-his-horn)

* * *

[11/4/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167129265539/season-13) **Season 13**

Then -   
Jack: *is born*  
Crowley, Castiel, Kelly: *die dramatically*  
Mary, Lucifer: *jump to AU dramatically*

Now -   
Sam: Look, a puppy! It will fetch my mother! This will totally work and will totally not have the side-effect of unleashing Satan on the world, AGAIN.  
Dean: *tries to shoot Jack*   
Dean: *fails*   
Sam: We’re taking the puppy home with us.  
Dean: Whatever.  
Audience: *bonds with puppy*

Sam: *tries to teach week-old puppy to fetch by ordering it to fetch*  
Sam: *fails*

Sam: I got us a puppy!  
Dean: *wallows*  
Sam: I need you to be nice to the puppy and teach him to fetch Mom, like, now.  
Dean: She’s dead. Everyone is dead. Back off, I’m wallowing here.  
Sam: Look at the cute puppy!   
Dean: Get that puppy out of my face.  
Sam: But he likes you!  
Dean: Get that puppy the fuck out of my face or I will shoot it, I swear to -   
Audience: Dean is an abusive asshole.

Sam: Let’s take the puppy to work with us!  
Dean: Goddammit.

Sam: I WANT MY MOMMY  
Dean: Fine. I’m sorry my grief-stricken ass didn’t immediately turn handsprings at being volunteered to do all the work of raising of someone else’s child, AGAIN.  
Sam: My eyebrows accept your apology.  
Audience: The world is right again.

Montage: Dean and Castiel teach the puppy to fetch while Sam looks on approvingly

Sam: Jack! Fetch Mom!  
Jack: *opens interdimensional portal*  
Satan: *is unleashed on the world, AGAIN*  
Sam: Oops

Jack: *gets bit by rabid wolf*  
Dean: *tearfully shoots Jack*  
Sam: He was always your dog, really.

[#spn 13x04 The Big Empty](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x04-The-Big-Empty) [#the more I think about this the more it pisses me off](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-more-I%C2%A0-think-about-this-the-more-it-pisses-me-off) [#Sam didn't even offer to feed and walk the puppy he insisted on adopting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-didn%27t-even-offer-to-feed-and-walk-the-puppy-he-insisted-on-adopting)

* * *

[11/7/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167239645119/which-theories-have-proven-true)

yes - I’m the one who wrote up the ‘pizza is a lie’ thing and, I mean, it is _there_, but it’s also true that this show comes pretty close to ‘oxygen in the room means someone is lying.’ 

As you say, there have been a lot of writers and showrunners - but the art direction has had the same director all along. Jerry Wanek and his crew have made internally consistent patterns with some of the beer brands (El Sol = false world; Margiekugel = mother stuff), and the wallpaper does tend to highlight episode themes. I’ve seen some pretty convincing color analysis. 

but yeah, a lot of the ‘foreshadowing’ amounts to a later writer paying attention to the earlier writers’ work - which doesn’t happen all the much in television writing. I think the belatedly-made continuity is nice, even if the first writer didn’t mean anything by it.

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta)

* * *

[11/8/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167273881780/has-anyone-made-a-gif-set-about-how-observant-dean)

[#spn 1x16 Shadow](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x16-Shadow) [#Dean does meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-does-meta) [#no seriously](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-seriously) [#he looked at a random scatter of splatter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he-looked-at-a-random-scatter-of-splatter) [#imposed a pattern on the splotches](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/imposed-a-pattern-on-the-splotches) [#connected the dots](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/connected-the-dots) [#and voila!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-voila%21) [#he's not only right](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he%27s-not-only-right) [#it's the clue they need to solve the mystery](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-the-clue-they-need-to-solve-the-mystery) [#I think it's clear that the writers are telling us](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-think-it%27s-clear-that-the-writers-are-telling-us) [#that this is how they mean for us](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-this-is-how-they-mean-for-us) [#the audience](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-audience) [#to analyze the show as a whole](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/to-analyze-the-show-as-a-whole)

* * *

[11/12/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167421662324/elizabethrobertajones-mittensmorgul)

[](https://tmblr.co/m4FImMInGlX_QoCekzgv66w)[ k-vichan ](https://k-vichan.tumblr.com/post/167392114709): **THE WINDOWS SAY: **

> _ **Sapienti Omnis Gratissima Ars.** _
> 
> **“All art is most pleasing to the wise man.” **

PRAISE BE TO K-VICHAN 

I was trying to figure out what that said and failing so hard.

With that inscription, the central figure in the triptych is likely meant to be the personification of Art. So, in that awesome sequence where the lead ghost is pointing his drill at Dean until Sam whacks him and the image of the ghost becomes the image of art - they’re saying that **horror** **is made art **when Sam Winchester hits it with a crowbar. Or something like that.

[#spn 13x05 Advanced Thanatology](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x05-Advanced-Thanatology) [#somebody had that moment giffed but I lost it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/somebody-had-that-moment-giffed-but-I-lost-it)

* * *

[11/15/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167543759334/veneredirimmel-frozen-delight)

I’m reminded of season 10. 

It’s been widely, repeatedly, noted how much of the cosmos Dean is willing to smash to keep Sam breathing, and how scary that is. Season 10 showed us Sam is willing to kill and lie, work with witches and demons, break _anything_, in order to get ‘his’ Dean back. Dean wasn’t even dead at that point. He just wasn’t exactly how Sam expected/wanted him to be. Charlie died and the Darkness was loosed on the world because Sam couldn’t cope with a Dean that ate croissookies.

So right now I’m reading Sam as incredibly menacing, and Dean as being _very careful _in placating him. Dean had to convince Sam that Dean drank and caroused with strippers to Sam’s expectations, or… well, no way to know what sort of extreme action Sam would have felt compelled to take.

[#spn 13x05 Advanced Thanatology](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x05-Advanced-Thanatology) [#Sam deals with Dean being dead](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-deals-with-Dean-being-dead) [#better than he deals with a Dean](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/better-than-he-deals-with-a-Dean) [#who differs from Sam's memory](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who-differs-from-Sam%27s-memory) [#of Dean at 22](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/of-Dean-at-22) [#before Sam left for college](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/before-Sam-left-for-college)

* * *

[11/17/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167585130594/athena-lopez-undertaker) **Athena Lopez, undertaker**

I would like to register my strong approval of Athena Lopez, undertaker. 

  * She has excellent taste in [music](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DM7L5V5v9aqY&t=ZGJiOTIwODEyODk2NjJjZWU1ZTRiYTZiYmE3N2IwNzVhZjJiYjliYSxVV3I0aDVyVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167585130594%2Fathena-lopez-undertaker&m=1)
  * She is rocking the Bettie Page look _hard_
    * I mean, I disapprove of this and all cosmetology on humorless feminist grounds, but I admire her staunch commitment to her choices 
  * Her name means ‘wisdom of wolves’
  * She took on the family business and is making a go of it on her own
  * She says, “What do you want?” and “What the hell are you doing in my house again?” with that _go the fuck away_ tone
  * Tells her boyfriend not to slap her ass
  * She got into _the_ make-up and special effects school
    * good work Athena!
    * more humorless feminist disapproval of cosmetology 
    * but what she’s talking about here is going to LA and getting herself a respected professional credential, which will lead to a union card and (hopefully) regular work making up live people instead of corpses
    * this is a dream which is both a big jump from what she now has and is reasonably attainable
    * this is a good plan
  * She’s ready to take out loans or let go of the family business to make her dream happen
    * and also let go of the family plot - the crypt Sarge disappears in front of says ‘Lopez’
  * She’s more into her dream than she is into her boyfriend
  * When her boyfriend goes to extreme measures to hijack the dream she’s perfectly capable of accomplishing on her own, and forcibly convert the future she’s planned into a gift he’s magnanimously giving her, she’s all, “ARE YOU INSANE?” and “You killed someone” and “Just get away from me.”
  * Dave points a gun at Dean and says, “I’m doing this for us.” Athena’s tied to a damn chair and she still says **“There is no us.”**

The woman’s got gumption.

[#spn 13x06 Tombstone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x06-Tombstone) [#the name game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-name-game) [#Lopez Lopez everywhere](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lopez-Lopez-everywhere) [#next time there's a fake movie on spn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/next-time-there%27s-a-fake-movie-on-spn) [#I want to see Athena Lopez in the fake credits](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-want-to-see-Athena-Lopez-in-the-fake-credits) [#doing the make-up effects](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/doing-the-make-up-effects)

* * *

[11/25/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167879145784/finally-got-to-watch-13x07) **Finally got to watch 13x07**

Didn’t like it much.

The whole time they were going round and round about which Ketch was which, I was wanting to know why he was so sure the red-headed witch wasn’t dead. Because I don’t care which Ketch was which. I didn’t care about Ketch when he was center stage, I didn’t care about whether he died in the episode in which he did die, and nothing they did this week did anything to interest me in the subject. 

No, wait, I tell a lie - the disappearing tattoo. I’d wondered why they made such a point of showing us that red cross in the first place, and this here was the payoff. I do find it interesting that they set him up with marks that would distinguish him from a “double” back when they introduced him. It suggests someone in the writers’ room is playing a long-ish game.

But other than that technical point… Resurrection has lost its novelty and Ketch is still just another evil guy in a suit. 

The real sin, to my mind: they had the script pose multiple questions, then set the characters like bloodhounds on the trail of the less-interesting question while the more-interesting question (and the more-interesting character) went ignored. I hate it when they do that. also

STOP TELLING ABOUT THE RED-HEADED WITCH AND START SHOWING THE RED-HEADED WITCH ON MY TV SCREEN.

\---

and just btw women are not as fungible as they seem to think   
please do not re-use a well-known actress who had a principal speaking part in a pivotal episode as an entirely different character kthxbye   
unless it’s actually the same character and they just didn’t lampshade it   
someone already has that story up on ao3 don’t they

\---

Way too much of that episode was people in suits bickering amongst themselves. 

I do kind of like the angels’ idea of using Jack like Vic in _[A Boy and His Dog](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FA_Boy_and_His_Dog&t=MjE0YjVkMzhjZWQ1MTljNmE5ODZlZDdmZmZmMjQ0YTViMmZhMmU1MCxJSnBNajJZUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167879145784%2Ffinally-got-to-watch-13x07&m=1)_, with Heaven as Topeka - it’s aptly creepy and dehumanizing. 

Something I am curious about: so far everyone who’s crossed the rift was only alive in one ‘verse. What happens when there are two Michaels in the same universe? _Can_ there be two Michaels in the same universe? If there can’t be two at once, does apoco-Michael send apoco-angels to clean out the Cage? Will the local angels welcome the apoco-angels as reinforcements, or reject them as invaders? Can we _finally_ get Jake Abel back, playing Michael wearing Adam?

[#spn 13x07 War of the Worlds](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x07-War-of-the-Worlds) [#Adam's Present Location](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Adam%27s-Present-Location) [#stop trying to make Ketch happen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stop-trying-to-make-Ketch-happen)

[11/25/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167887018639/lrthreads-replied-to-your-post-finally-got-to)

[lrthreads](http://lrthreads.tumblr.com/) replied to your post [“Finally got to watch 13x07”](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167879145784/finally-got-to-watch-13x07)

> so I looked at superwiki and apparently they re-used at least two actresses but I’m guessing you mean Erica Serra?

Yes. The others’ prior roles on SPN were basically scenery, and to me they feel like fair game to re-use. Robin was an actual character, and so, not ok to re-use as someone else. 

…unless Robin was not so much a hostage Sam shot, but the angel Duma in disguise, which would create a different set of problems.

[#lrthreads](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lrthreads) [#could be](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/could-be) [#who knows](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who-knows) [#spn 13x07 War of the Worlds](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x07-War-of-the-Worlds) [#spn 6x22 The Man Who Knew Too Much](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6x22-The-Man-Who-Knew-Too-Much)

* * *

[11/26/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/167913331777/postmodernmulticoloredcloak-im-not-sure-weve)

the sad part - he can grow out his <strike>hair</strike> beard and talk all about how different he is from his brother, but it’s just a tale he’s spinning. In reality there is only one Ketch, and it is Arthur.

[#spn 13x07 War of the Worlds](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x07-War-of-the-Worlds) [#the horrors of codependence](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-horrors-of-codependence) [#oh hey](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-hey) [#what if tiny Dean was magic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what-if-tiny-Dean-was-magic) [#enough to make an imaginary little brother](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/enough-to-make-an-imaginary-little-brother) [#so real that he's really real](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-real-that-he%27s-really-real) [#and keep him real all these years](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-keep-him-real-all-these-years) [#But the rapprochement with ghost-of-mom](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/But-the-rapprochement-with-ghost-of-mom) [#diminished Dean's need for an imaginary little brother](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/diminished-Dean%27s-need-for-an-imaginary-little-brother) [#and this is the first omen of Sam's eventual enfolding](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-this-is-the-first-omen-of-Sam%27s-eventual-enfolding) [#back into Dean's subconscious](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/back-into-Dean%27s-subconscious)

* * *

[11/30/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168070982087/i-spent-about-half-the-episode-wishing-theyd-gone)

I spent about half the episode wishing they’d gone full stuntcast and hired Beth Riesgraf to play Alice White. 

(Plus Tim Hutton as mastermind demon and Jason Lee as the demon in the pork pie hat, though I didn’t think of them til after.)

[#spn 13x08 The Scorpion and the Frog](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x08-The-Scorpion-and-the-Frog) [#the actual cast was fine](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-actual-cast-was-fine) [#and my idea would have broken the bank](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-my-idea-would-have-broken-the-bank) [#but it would have been awesome](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-it-would-have-been-awesome) [#oh hey](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-hey) [#Leon Rippy as the Shrike](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Leon-Rippy-as-the-Shrike)


	12. December

[12/1/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168074382185/trisscar368-sam-is-parading-as-john-thats)

Dean ate the pie, he drank the nerve damage, Sam drank the moonshine

each time I was expecting sabotage, but no

[#spn 13x08 The Scorpion and the Frog](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x08-The-Scorpion-and-the-Frog) [#don't take a joint from a guy named Don](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-take-a-joint-from-a-guy-named-Don) [#don't take pie from a demon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-take-pie-from-a-demon) [#don't take moonshine from an immortalized mortal](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-take-moonshine-from-an-immortalized-mortal) [#don't take nerve damage from a safecracker](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-take-nerve-damage-from-a-safecracker) [#or so you'd think](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-so-you%27d-think)

* * *

[12/1/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168085748908) [Am I the only one kinda over Lucifer? Asking for a friend...]

[#not just you](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-just-you) [#it was bad enough when they had](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-was-bad-enough-when-they-had) [#Crowley recapitulating Spike](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Crowley-recapitulating-Spike) [#but at least it was Mark Sheppard](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-at-least-it-was-Mark-Sheppard) [#I like Mark Sheppard](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-like-Mark-Sheppard) [#^this guy not so much](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%5Ethis-guy-not-so-much) [#I want him gone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-want-him-gone) [#be nice if Sam got to kill him](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/be-nice-if-Sam-got-to-kill-him) [#but mostly I just want him gone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-mostly-I-just-want-him-gone)

* * *

[12/1/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168104719959/ozonecologne-dustlines-headcanon-alices) [Headcanon: Alice’s crossroads deal was to bring her girlfriend, Charlie, back from the dead.]

[#spn 13x08 The Scorpion and the Frog](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x08-The-Scorpion-and-the-Frog) [#this makes me wish even more they'd cast Beth Riesgraf](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-makes-me-wish-even-more-they%27d-cast-Beth-Riesgraf) [#Parker and Charlie sittin' in a tree](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Parker-and-Charlie-sittin%27-in-a-tree) [#k-i-s-s-i-n-g](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/k-i-s-s-i-n-g) [#Charlie asks Parker to steal her a book](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Charlie-asks-Parker-to-steal-her-a-book) [#next thing you know](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/next-thing-you-know) [#'Nate! Nazis killed my girlfriend!'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27Nate%21-Nazis-killed-my-girlfriend%21%27) [#'Parker...'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27Parker...%27) [#'I need her back Nate'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27I-need-her-back-Nate%27) [#*Natesigh*](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%2ANatesigh%2A) [#'All right fine Let's go steal Heaven'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27All-right-fine-Let%27s-go-steal-Heaven%27) [#Parker *fistpump*](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Parker-%2Afistpump%2A) [#Hardison proposes multiple sidequests](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Hardison-proposes-multiple-sidequests) [#'Hardison!'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27Hardison%21%27) [#seriously it writes itself](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-it-writes-itself)

* * *

[12/2/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168136890310/babys-first-con) **Baby’s first con**

Last year I handed my sister and her husband the first seven seasons of spn on dvd and chivvied them into watching.

Last month, my brother in law started asking if I’d ever been to one of these ‘convention’ things.   
[No: the last time I was seriously tempted, the con was held in the city, but I’d just bought a home and (while I might have afforded the con, theoretically) I was not psychologically prepared to part with that kind of cash. Or any cash at all. Since then the cons have been down in Burlingame, and were less of a temptation.]

This morning, nine o’clock sharp, my brother in law collected me from my doorstep and we ventured off to the Airport Hyatt.

Hearing a cover of “[Don’t Stop Believing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_P-DpMFd8_A&t=NjY1YjQzM2M1YmE3MGQyYTZjYmZkNjc0Y2E4MjQxMDgxYWUwOGY0YSxYRE42dU95Rg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168136890310%2Fbabys-first-con&m=1)” live at 10:30am is kind of disorienting. Ruth Connell is sweet and charming. Rob, Rich, and Matt were capably amusing for an hour. The band can play.

Mark Sheppard said a couple of things I thought of special note - 

\- while it was not his decision for Crowley to go, he didn’t disagree with the decision. He started by talking about how there wasn’t anywhere left to go with the character. Which… I don’t know that agree with that, in the abstract, but given the current TPTB, his evaluation of the practical reality sounded right. I’ve seen him on twitter correcting people who claimed he asked to leave. I’d assumed from that that he actively wanted to stay. But from what I heard him say today, I’m getting that he was correcting the technical point - he did not _ask_ to go, and it wasn’t _his_ decision - but he isn’t in substantive disagreement with spn management over the decision they made.

\- Fergus MacLeod != Crowley. The face we know is that of a publisher from New York, not Fergus MacLeod. (and the name Crowley might have originally been the publisher’s?) Rowena isn’t Crowley’s mother, and Gavin isn’t Crowley’s son - those two are blood related to _Fergus_, who is connected-to-but-not-the-same-as-Crowley. The blessed blood injections humanized Crowley enough to make him feel responsible for Fergus’s mother and son, but not enough to make Crowley feel like they were _his_ mother and his son.

After Mark Sheppard, my BiL turned to me and said, “So it’s basically a full day of improv?” and I said, yeah, sounds right. My BiL loves improv.

Alexander Calvert… well, he was ok, but completely generic. Which is probably where he should be with this? I guess? This was his first-ever con. It’s right that it should take him some time and experience to develop a con-persona. And it’s not even about him, really, but that my perception of Jack-to-date is a Platonically generic character played by a Platonically generic pretty boy - and the rest of the fandom seems to have built him a lovely, lovely soul, and housed all their dreams therein. So an hour of the fandom telling this guy how great his character is meant a lot of cognitive dissonance on my end.

After the last panel, my BiL and I agreed that the concert sounded awesome, but we didn’t want to hang around until 10pm to see it, not when we’d still have to get home, to a different county, to sleep after the show. On the drive home we were talking about maybe next year going full-scale and getting a room. It’s a full weekend of the Supernatural cast doing improv. Who wouldn’t want to see that?

[#My BiL has persuaded me to go to this weekend's spn Convention](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/My-BiL-has-persuaded-me-to-go-to-this-weekend%27s-spn-Convention) [#we had fun](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-had-fun) [#next year we stay the whole weekend](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/next-year-we-stay-the-whole-weekend) [#probably](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/probably)

* * *

[12/5/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168245404374/dorkilysoulless-so-heres-an-odd-thought-i-just)

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#demons are the business class](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/demons-are-the-business-class) [#makes a lovely commentary on the efficacy of self policing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/makes-a-lovely-commentary-on-the-efficacy-of-self-policing) [#if there's a guy with the juice to enforce his standards](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-there%27s-a-guy-with-the-juice-to-enforce-his-standards) [#great](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/great) [#if Mr Enforcer goes on the sauce or lights out for the territories](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-Mr-Enforcer-goes-on-the-sauce-or-lights-out-for-the-territories) [#it all falls down](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-all-falls-down) [#and all anyone cares about if this quarter's profits](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-all-anyone-cares-about-if-this-quarter%27s-profits) [#fuck the future](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fuck-the-future) [#...which is a really bad look on the eternally damned](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/...which-is-a-really-bad-look-on-the-eternally-damned) [#'cause really all they've got is future](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27cause-really-all-they%27ve-got-is-future) [#all the future](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-the-future) [#forever](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/forever)

* * *

[12/8/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168328457344/please-tell-me-someone-got-a-screenshot-of-dean-on)

Please tell me someone got a screenshot of Dean on the ship with the SUNSHINE sign over his shoulder.

[#spn 13x09 The Bad Place](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x09-The-Bad-Place)

* * *

[12/9/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168365565729/behind-every-great-man) **Behind every great man**

They kept showing the same sequence 

Wasteland of swords  
Closed church doors  
Past the altar and crucifix  
Through a wall that’s been reduced to partial bars of lath  
Mary in an openwork iron maiden

Behind a plaster representation of Jesus being tortured to death 2000 years ago is the living Mary Campbell Winchester, trapped and being tortured right now. The public display is a memorial of a man’s long-ago pain. The woman now in agony is hidden in a private space behind him. When the POV reverses back out of the scene, Mary neatly disappears behind the crucifix on the wall.

There’s a mirror scene in 13x05, when the ghost done up as a plague doctor is pointing his drill at Dean until Sam whacks the ghost with a crowbar and the image of the ghost goes *poof*, revealing [a stained-glass personification of The Arts](https://k-vichan.tumblr.com/post/167392114709/tankewinchester-replied-to-your-post). A (masculine) horror obscuring (feminine) creativity.

These echo the revelation from 10x16 that the [Men of Letters’s great store of knowledge was generated by women and appropriated by men](http://destielhiseyesopened.tumblr.com/post/115091648106/iwatchthepie-welkinalauda-replied-to-your-post) \- men who then wrote their official history to display themselves as heroes and bury the (vilified) women in a footnote.

[#spn 13x09 The Bad Place](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x09-The-Bad-Place) [#spn 10x16 Paint It Black](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10x16-Paint-It-Black) [#spn 13x05 Advanced Thanatology](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x05-Advanced-Thanatology) [#they're doing fun things with the direction this year](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27re-doing-fun-things-with-the-direction-this-year) [#bet I missed some](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bet-I-missed-some)

* * *

[12/9/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168382680934/heaven-needs-angels) **Heaven Needs Angels**

…so they’re after Jack because they want him to ‘make’ more.

This makes little sense, as stated. Even if Nephilim are a step up from the angelic parent’s power, Lucifer was a step or two down from Amara, and she didn’t do God-style creation. Yes, the writers can hand-wave Jack’s powers into any shape they like, but still. There’s no good reason for the angels to imagine Jack has the ability create more of them.

But there’s a couple things we know Jack can do, because he’s already done them. 

One is wake a dead angel from its slumber. I like the idea of talking Jack into waking Gabriel, who would then blow his horn and wake the rest of the sleeping warriors-of-heaven. The Empty wouldn’t even bother arguing this time, just dump the lot of them back on Earth. Oh, the hijinks that would ensue!

The other thing we know for a fact Jack can do, because he’s done it twice now, is open a rift into the post-Apocalypse. That ‘verse seems to be well-stocked with angels, who are already awake and eager to migrate to the basic spn-verse. 

Jack left a rift open on that boat. We don’t know where the other side of that rift is - might be the post-Apocalypse, or blue-filter world, or the roadside where they dumped Kaia, or some other, previously unseen, location. As long as it’s open, though, anyone or anything who finds the far side of the rift can get through.

I’m kind of hoping the rift goes to the post-Apocalypse and the angels there find it. We’ll come back from hiatus to an influx of Apocalyptic angels. The spn-local angels will fight amongst themselves (as they always do) over whether to welcome the new guys as liberators or repulse them as invaders. 

[#spn season 13 speculation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-season-13-speculation) [#spn 13x09 The Bad Place](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x09-The-Bad-Place) [#Heaven needs angels](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Heaven-needs-angels) [#angels gotta bicker](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/angels-gotta-bicker) [#to the death](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/to-the-death) [#it's what they do](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-what-they-do) [#Apocalypse Michael goes looking for spn Michael](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Apocalypse-Michael-goes-looking-for-spn-Michael) [#opens up the Cage](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/opens-up-the-Cage) [#Jake Abel guest stars](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Jake-Abel-guest-stars) [#naaah](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/naaah) [#never happen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/never-happen) [#Adam's Present Location](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Adam%27s-Present-Location)

* * *

[12/10/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168403744030/i-was-disappointed-when-patiences-dad-gave-her)

I was disappointed when Patience’s dad gave her the “If you insist on going, you don’t come back” line. I wanted him to say, “If you insist on going, I’ll drive.” I get it about the Sam parallel. And also that if Patience’s dad came along they’d have to fridge the poor man sooner rather than later. Leaving him behind keeps more options open & is just a more practical solution all around.

It’s just, I wanted _some_ main character in this ‘verse to have a supportive father. It’s past time. 

[#spn 13x09 The Bad Place](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x09-The-Bad-Place) [#maybe they'll give Donna a good dad](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-they%27ll-give-Donna-a-good-dad) [#with an even thicker Minnesota accent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-an-even-thicker-Minnesota-accent) [#who'll grandparent the girls like a champ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who%27ll-grandparent-the-girls-like-a-champ) [#teach then to ice fish or something](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/teach-then-to-ice-fish-or-something) [#that would be awesome](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-would-be-awesome)

[12/10/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168407324024/elizabethrobertajones-replied-to-your-post-i)

[elizabethrobertajones](https://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/) replied to your post [“I was disappointed when Patience’s dad gave her the “If you insist on…”](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168403744030/i-was-disappointed-when-patiences-dad-gave-her)

> I now NEED Donna’s dad. What have you done.

mine is an evil laugh

[12/11/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168435712620/elizabethrobertajones-replied-to-your-post)

> I bet he taught her to swear

he and Claire are going to have so much fun together

there will be sugar cookies 

* * *

[12/22/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168845612024/omg-you-guys-omg-omg)

o**mg you guys omg omg**

I just called my sister to check what we’re doing Christmas Day, hope she was having a good Christmas Adam, all that. She pointed out that Christmas Adam is tomorrow. I was like ‘oh crap you’re right.’ (I checked Genesis 1: the thing just before Adam is Cattle. Hope all y’all are having a good Christmas Cattle. Moo.)

My BiL said something in the background. 

‘Huh?’ I riposted.

My sister passed him the phone. He repeated that by his count today’s the fourth day of Advent (Observed).

‘What are we adventing to?’ I asked.

‘The return of Supernatural,’ he said.

And omg you guys

##  **Supernatural Advent Calendars**

_My_ first thought was, take a basic reusable advent calendar and paint the doors with spn stuff - devil’s traps and demon knives and a portrait of Baby - and fill it with chocolate kisses twice a year, to enjoy as we count down to the fall and winter premieres. _would be *so*awesome*_

And my BiL said, **no**, none of this silly candy, I want an advent calendar-sized demon-killing knife! And, like, the first day should have a tiny bit of salt, the second day should have an eensy vial of holy water, and so on, building up to - ‘a tiny Impala!’ I said. 

And there was much squeeing.

\---

So, my friends:

  * Do such things already exist? LINK ME UP
  * if not: what should it look like, what should be in it, let’s brainstorm
  * somebody should make one for my BiL
  * seriously, his birthday is in July. If you’re an artisan who’s feeling inspired by the idea of making a re-usable advent calendar containing 25 tiny SPN objet d’art, get in touch w/your portfolio and we’ll talk commission. Price will depend on how much is prefab. I’ll pay more for a hand-crafted miniature First Blade than for a pot metal charm of a knife, you know? But if no one volunteers to make him the Perfect Awesome version, I’m willing to pay someone to curate something pretty neat. *makes call-me hand sign*

[#spn advent calendar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-advent-calendar) [#an idea whose time has come](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/an-idea-whose-time-has-come)


End file.
